Shadow of Vengeance
by Superfan44
Summary: Bolt-tv verse. David Strider is a young, highly-trained assassin part of a special squad working for Calico's organization. But when they discover something that was kept secret from them, they are betrayed and killed, but David survives. Now he must team up with Penny and Bolt to save her father, stop Calico's evil plot, and learn the truth about his past. Penny/OC, T for violence
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, I'm back. So here is the prologue for my newest story "Shadow of Vengeance". I had the Idea of doing a story set in Bolt's fictional TV world, but also fashion it as a high tech spy thriller in the tradition of The Bourne series, James Bond, and other fast-paced action thrillers of today. This is basically about a teenage assassin who was trained since birth to work for a special branch of Calico's organization, but gets betrayed and joins Penny and Bolt to go after Calico. This will basically start off with telling the back story of how the boy was trained along with others, and then I will finish it with a little song kind of like in an opening credits scene (I'm gonna keep the song a surprise though and put the link so that you will be able to listen to it) Oh, and this prologue will be set a five years before Calico kidnaped Penny's father and when Penny first received Bolt as a little girl. Enjoy. **

Prologue

_Time: 0800 hrs.  
Location: Sahara desert  
Date: Unknown_

Somewhere, in the Sahara, there was darkness in the rocky, sandy desert except for a large source of light coming from the highest point of one of the mountains. A helicopter was flying through the darkness and was heading straight for the source of light which had a landing platform. That source of light was the entrance to a secret hidden base that was built inside the rocky hill underground. Several guards were coming out of an elevator that was the entrance to the base and stopped in from of the platform as the helicopter came in for a landing. Once the copter landed, a man stepped out of the back side as the pilots opened the doors. The man who came out seemed like a middle aged man wearing a black suit and business tie. He had grey and black hair, and a short beard, but one of his eyes was not a normal eye, but a mutated, green, cat-like eye which appeared to be from some accident. The man coming from the elevator walked up to the man.

"Doctor Calico" said the man "I've seen that you were able to make it"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world my friend" Calico stated "Are they in good condition"

"Yes, I've kept them in training just like you said" the man said to Calico "Right this way please" he led Calico to the elevator that was right next to two soldiers that were guarding it. They went inside the elevator and waited patiently as the doors closed and the elevator went down to the secret base. When the doors opened, they revealed a large base of operations where men were at work, operating computers, repairing vehicles, and monitoring the base. Everything was watched by either guards or security cameras. They walked through the base towards a white room where 6 young children, each with different hair, white training clothing and a tattoo of a cat/viper like eye symbol on the back of their necks. They all stood in the room all lined up in a row. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded off and several guards rushed into the room, charging straight at the children. The 6 children reacted, as soon as the attackers reached them, the children started taking down their foes using vicious hand to hand combat. Throwing fast punches and kicks, blocks, dodges, uppercuts, until their enemies all lied defeated on the floor. During the fight, one girl was taking two guards down at the same time with a kick and one boy was striking several guards in their vital areas, showing fast reflexes and impressive combat skills. Calico then looked to the man with a smile on his face.

"You've trained them well" Calico said to the man "May I have a look at them"

"Of course sir" the man replied. He went over to the door to the training area and unlocked it. Both men walked inside the room and the children all stopped and stood up straight so that their boss would examine them a little more closely. He walked over to the edge of the group witch two of the children were. One was a young girl with short, bright blonde hair and eyes that were the color of bright green grass.

"How did I do" the girl asked Calico.

"You did excellent my dear" Calico said "You might be well fitted with this squad after all"

"Thanks sir" the girl said to her boss. Calico then noticed the boy right next to her that he noticed displayed excellent combat skills and impressive stamina and reflexes. The boy was about a similar height as the girl, he had light brown hair, a clean, stern, handsome face, high cheek bone, and green eyes that were the color of limes.

"What is your name" Calico asked the boy.

"David" the boy replied "David Strider"

"Well David" said Calico "Your skills are impressive, perhaps some of the best I have ever seen"

"Thank you sir" David said to Calico.

"There is one more thing that I need you to do to prove yourself worthy of being on this squad again" Calico said to young David.

"What would that be sir?" David asked him.

"I want to see how quick you are with a firearm" Calico said to David. He whistled to guard who came up to him and brought a Walther P99 pistol with the clip filled with bullets out of the gun and handed it to the boy.

"There will be several targets coming out of the ground" Calico said to him "When they come up, shoot them as quick as you can, but only with one shot"

"Yes sir" David replied. He loaded the clip into the gun and cocked it as he walked out into the area away from the rest of the group. He stood up on both feet and waited for the time to strike. Suddenly, a fake target popped up and David reacted, raising the gun quick as a flash and fired the gun, hitting the center target, then another fake target popped up and he shot it just as it came up. Fake targets all popped up in the area, one at a time in opposite directions and David shot down all of them with ease until he shot the very last one and he was down to his last bullet. He walked back over to Calico who once again was impressed by his skills with a smile on his face.

"Well done David" Calico said to him "Judging by your skills, speed, and strength, I have decided to make you the leader of this organizations special squad to defend the united states against many secret threats"

"Thank you sir" David replied.

"There is just one more thing you need to do" Calico said to him.

"What would that be?" David asked him.

"You have one bullet left in your gun" He said to him "And the number of targets I set up was the same number of bullets that were in your gun" David quickly thought for a minute and realized that there was one more target that hadn't come up yet. Suddenly, a target shot up from behind him and in the blink of an eye turned around and shot the target, signifying his status as leader of the squad.

**Superfan44 presents**

**Shadow of Vengeance**

_If you take a life, do you know what you'll give  
odds are you won't like what it is  
__when the storm arrives, would you be seen with me  
by the merciless eyes I've decieved_

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
but you yourself are nothing so devine  
just next in line_

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
the odds will betray you and I will replace you  
__You can't deny the prize it may never fullfil you  
it longs to kill you are you ready to die?  
the coldest blood runs through my veins  
you know my name_

_If you come inside, things will not be the same  
when you return to the night  
If you think you've won, you never saw me change  
the game that we have been playing_

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
than you yourself but if you must pretend  
you may meet your end_

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
the odds will betray you and I will replace you  
__You can't deny the prize it may never fullfil you  
it longs to kill you are you ready to die  
the coldest blood runs through my veins_

_Try to hide your hand forget how to feel (forget how to feel)  
life is gone with just a spin of the wheel (spin of the wheel)_

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
the odds will betray you and I will replace you.  
__You can't deny the prize it may never fullfil you  
it longs to kill you are you ready to die  
the coldest blood runs through my veins _

_You know my name (8x) _

[Song: You Know My Name]  
[Artist: Chris Cornell]  
[YouTube link: watch?v=867iyhVFyEw]

**So I hope you all liked the beginning of my story. The next chapter will flash forward five years later when Penny and Bolt are still on the run and David and the squad is older. David will not only be one of the main characters in the story, but he will also be a love interest for Penny, an Idea I have thought up a long time ago. Alright, so I'm just gonna leave you guys to review this and let me know what you think of my Idea. I will update if I get a good response from you guys. I don't own anything except for my OC's and storyline. see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first I would like to thank you for the positive response that I've been getting. I will see if I can continue this story. So this chapter will start off with seeing Penny and Bolt traveling to China after learning something from one of Calico's assets, and then it will go to David who is performing a job with his squad before receiving a message about a new assignment. I hope you guys like this, and I hope I get reviews when you're done reading. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_Time: 0600 hrs.  
Location: Los Angeles  
5 Years Later_

It was bright and early in the city of Los Angeles, but it was still exceptionally busy, with people were walking up and down the streets, people heading off to their usual jobs, and the sound of cars speeding down the streets. In a small hotel, a young girl of about thirteen years with short red hair, and a red sleep shirt woke up. She sat up in her bed and looked to the door; in front of it was a white dog with a black, thunder bolt shaped tattoo on his side.

"Hey Bolt" Penny said to her friend who turned to her once he heard her voice. Penny got out of bed and walked towards the curtains and pulled them aside, and allowed the sunlight to flood the room.

"You ready" her friend looked up to her face and gave her a quick nod. Things have been rough for Penny and Bolt for the past year. Ever since her father had been kidnapped by Dr. Calico, she and Bolt have been on the run from his organization ever since. But not before Penny's father genetically enhanced Bolt so that Penny could be safe, giving him super speed, strength, and other kinds of super powers. Penny and Bolt have been traveling the world, with the money that her father had given her, staying in old run down hotels, and going by bus, foot, taxi, or her scooter. But Penny and Bolt have been finding information about Calico's whereabouts and she has been determined to save her father from this mad man's clutches. She stretched out a bit before going into the bath room to change. When she came out, she was wearing a red t-shirt with dark sleeves, black pants, and her usual shoes that she wore around. She picked up her backpack that was on the chair and they both left the room. Once they checked out of the hotel, they walked pass the doors and went out onto the hot, sunny high-way and waited for a man in a black trench coat to walk right pass them.

"Let's move" Penny said to her dog as they were sneaking behind him without being spotted. After several minutes, they spotted him going into an old abandoned building just around the street and Penny and Bolt continued to follow. Once the man was inside, he called out for several men whom Calico had sent for. Penny crouched next to Bolt so that she would not be seen in the dark area with sunlight beaming in through the cracks and dirty windows. She signaled to Bolt, in which he charged out of the area.

"What's that?" one man shouted out. Bolt leapt through the air and kicked one guy to the wall with his super strong paws and did the same to the other man. The guy in the black suit was attempting to run away before Penny picked up a rusty old brick and threw it straight at the man's head. It hit the man and he fell straight to the floor. As he attempted to get back up while covering his wounds, Penny walked right in front of him, blocking his exit and looked down on him. The man recognized Penny and looked up to her with a snarl before Bolt came to her side.

"What do you want?" The man asked Penny with a snarl.

"Where's Calico?" Penny asked her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna say anything" The man replied. Penny nodded over to the right were Bolt had a huge wooden crate in his teeth and was preparing to smash it on the man. He cowered in fear and Penny was about to give the order to strike.

"Ok, alright, I'll talk" said the man.

"What does Calico want with my dad" Penny asked the man.

"I don't know" The man said. Bolt was about to throw the wood onto the man "Ok ok, I don't know what he wants with him, but there is a file that has information about his organization and what he is making your dad construct"

"Where is it?" Penny asked him.

"In an office building in Shanghai, China, a government building to be more specific, belonging to a group that has secretly been investigating Calico's organization for a long time" The man said to her. Penny knew that she had something that can give her more information and knew that China would be their next stop.

"Are you gonna hurt him?" Penny asked.

"Your father?" The man asked "How should I know what he's gonna do with-"

"I was talking to my Dog" Penny interrupted to correct who he was asking. Then, Bolt took the huge chunk of wood and dropped it onto the man, causing him to fall unconscious under the pile of broken wood. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the corner and knew that they had to leave.

"Come on Bolt, Let's go" Penny said to her dog. They ran outside of the building and Penny stopped and took her scooter out of her back pack to unfold, and her helmet. She started up the scooter, and raced off down the streets with Bolt running next to her in order to catch up. The men saw that the man had told them where the file was and where it was located and knew that they were heading for the airport. While the man in the wood was being taken out and dragged away, one of the men took a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Sir, she knows where the file is" The man said into the phone "Shall we bring in the squad?"

**Alright, so things are heading off a good start. The next chapter will show David and his team completing an assignment before they are called for a new mission. I know that this chapter wasn't as action packed as you may have hoped, but I promise you, things will get a lot more action packed in the next one. Please make sure you review for me before you leave. See you guys later. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I've been kind of busy lately with School and everything, so I promise that my updates will be a lot quicker. So this chapter will introduce David and his squad completing a mission before they are called back for another assignment. I hope you guys like my story and please make sure you leave some reviews for me before you leave. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

_Time: 0700 hours  
Location: Seattle, Washington  
Unknown building_

David stood on the rooftops as his other teammates were all standing right near him with their weapons ready. Over most of his life, he and other special groups of children were secretly trained to be part of an elite unit of an unknown organization that doubled as a weapons and tech industry and was classified as an unofficial agency of the United States Government that Identifies and eliminates any threats to the US government by extraordinary means, and they all worked for a man known as Doctor Calico. Ever since he and the others were taken in as children, they have been trained in combat to become the deadliest group of assassins, each gifted with a special talent. He was fifteen years old and the leader of the group; always knowing where each person should be and was always the one who had the plan. Blaze was the heavy weapons unit and rough around the edges, he was a buff guy with black skin and big muscles. Chao was the expert in martial arts and hand to hand combat, being from Chinese origin and has knowledge of many ancient fighting styles. Klaus was the tech expert and one of the smartest members of the group; he had darkish brown hair and wore glasses. Harry was the sharpshooter of the group, using special sniper rifles and never missed the target; he was a skinny guy with a bald head. Finally, David's right hand girl, the beautiful yet deadly Lori, she was the only female of the squad, who always used silent takedowns for stealth missions, and was just as good in combat as David was She had Blonde hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black latex suit. They had just been given an assignment to eliminate a rogue asset that was attempting to collaborate against Calico by stealing highly-classified information and selling it to competing powers. Klaus came over to the side of the building with special attachments that he made for everybody and David walked over to him.

"Are those suspension cables ready?" David asked him.

"Yeah just about" Klaus said "I just need to attach these to each of our belts so we can swing in there easily" David then looked behind to the rest of his squad, who was getting ready with their own specific weapons for the takedown. He walked over to Lori, who was getting a Sigmus 9 machine gun out and was attaching a silencer onto it.

"You ready for this?" David asked her.

"Since when have I ever not been ready?" Lori asked him sarcastically. Once everybody was equipped with their weapons, they attached their suspension cables on to their belts and began to climb down the building. The cold morning wind blowing through as they descended downward.

"Man, these descending cables make assassination time fun Klaus" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but let's save the jokes until after the mission" Klaus said to Blaze.

"Don't blame me" Blaze said "David is always the man with the plan, isn't that right David?"

"You're pushing me Blaze" David said with a small smile on his face.

"Nope" Blaze replied "But If I were, this would be the best place to do it" After several minutes, they reached down the window of the floor that the target was on. They saw through the window that the target was sitting in a dimly lit room having a conversation who was suspected to be the people that the man was to sell the information to. David gave hand signals to signal the time to strike, he had a Walther P99 (his signature weapon of choice) in his hands. He counted down with his hands and when his one finger was up, everybody pushed their feet against the glass window, swung up, and fired their weapons at the glass window, causing it to shatter and allowing them to swing into the room. Lori gunned down two guards with ease. The room was now a mess as the fire fight raged throughout the room. David soon noticed that the man who had stolen the flash drive was escaping the room and was attempting to escape to the rooftops. David put his gun in his holster and went towards the door.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Lori asked over the gunshots.

"After the Target" David replied as he went out the door. David took his gun out again and saw the man climbing up the stairs. David took several shots towards the target as he continued to follow him up the stairs. When the target was about to reach the door to the rooftops, David took a good aim and fired his gun, in which the bullet hit the targets leg. The target shouted in pain, but continued out the door with blood dripping from his wound. David cursed himself and took his walkie talkie. Meanwhile, the rest of the squad had just taken care of the last of the gunmen that were in the room. Lori was hearing a buzz on her walkie talkie and picked it up.

"This is Lori" she said into the walkie talkie "What's wrong"

"The target is attempting to escape on the rooftops" David said "I need assistance now"

"We're on our way" Lori said before putting the walkie talkie down "Come on boys, let's go" They all stopped what they were doing and rushed out the door and up the stairs to help David. When they got up, they saw that David was chasing the target across the rooftops.

"Harry, take out the target" Lori said to Harry.

"On it Lori" he replied as he was lining up a shot with his AR-30A1 sniper rifle. After careful precision at the target, Harry fired the gun. The bullet sailed through the air, and hit the target in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and David to stop in order to search the flash drive in his pockets.

"Nice shot" Lori said to Harry.

"Thank you" Harry replied to her before they all rushed off to catch up with David. When they caught up to him, they found him searching through the dead targets pockets, then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black flash drive that the target had stolen.

"Bingo" David said as he got up while holding the file in his hands. Then he took out his cell phone and dialed a number to tell about the missions success. Once he dialed the number, he held the phone up to his ear and waited for their boss to answer.

"Hello sir" David said into the phone "The mission was a success, the target has been eliminated and we've got the drive... What? ok, we'll report as soon as we can" he hung up.

"What did he say" Chao asked David.

"The boss says that he has another assignment for us and that we have to report to him immediately" David told his team.

"Must be serious" Klaus said.

"Well if it is then let's go" Lori said. With that said, they all packed up their gear and contacted a hellicopter that would take them to their boss.

**Hey there, I've been busy this past week but it looks like I've managed to get this chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will involve David and his team being debriefed about the mission and will focus on David's personal feelings as they get ready to depart. Also, that thing about Caiclo's organization being a secret branch of the United States Government was a lie that Calico told the team (except for one member, not David) so that they wouldn't get suspicious of him, which will be revealed later on in the story. Make sure you leave some reviews for me before you guys leave, and I will update as soon as I can. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so here is the next chapter, sorry about the delay, our computer was broken for a few days (before I posted chapter two) and I was a little behind on writing, but here it is. So this chapter will have the squad meeting with Calico in his office where they are assigned a new mission, and the rest of the chapter will focus on David's life, his friendship with the squad, his own personal thoughts, and the team getting ready to go off on their next assignment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope I do a good job on it. Please review when you're done and I will continue after this.**

Chapter 3

_Time: 0100 hrs  
Location: Calico incorporated building, New York  
Main floor of Calico's office_

David and the rest of the squad walked down the long hallway, the lights were dimly lit, but the sunlight coming from the window made things a lot brighter. They had just arrived at the main Calico Incorporated building in New York City after they received word from Calico about a new assignment that they had just received. They all were wondering what this new assignment was going to be as they walked towards Their boss' office.

"What do you think our new assignment is going to be?" Klaus asked.

"I bet it's an assassination mission" Blaze said.

"Blaze, you always like the assassination missions" Lori said to him. Everyone agreed since Blaze liked all of the assassination assignments that they were given because it always gave him an opportunity to try out a new weapon that he was given.

"All I know is that he said that it was very important, he seems very concerned about it, and whatever the mission is, we'll get it done together as a team, like we always do" David said to all of the squad members.

"Totally" Klaus said.

"I hear that" Blaze replied.

"Of course, we're always a team" Lori said "That's how it's always been". Ever since they first stated training, David was easy friends with the squad and got along with them just fine. Even though he never knew about his family or where he came from, he always considered his squad as his family throughout their years of service. After walking down the hallway, they arrived at their boss's office. David placed his finger on a red button next to the door and a buzzing sound was heard.

"Yes?" a voice said on the speaker.

"It's us" David said into the speaker "We're here about the assignment"

"Go on in, he's been expecting you" the voice said before David took his finger off the button. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. Inside, the door revealed a dark colored, dimly lit room where the only source of light was from the large window at the end of the room. David slowly opened the door all the way and looked inside the room. At the end of the room, was a large desk with the chair faced towards the window.

"Come in" a voice said from behind the chair. David and his squad walked into the room while Klaus closed the door behind him. As they walked through the room, a black cat crawled off the couch and walked on the floor, onto the desk and towards the chair where two hands grabbed the cat and placed it on his lap. David and the squad stopped just as they reached the front of the desk.

"You called for us sir?" David asked the man. The chair turned to reveal a man well in his early sixties, with white and black hair, a sharp face, a small beard, and a green colored, mutated right eye. The man that faced the squad was none other than their boss and leader, Dr. Calico.

"Ah yes, David" Calico said "I have gathered all of you here for an important matter that I would like to discuss" he then pushed a button, and black shades went down on the large window's, making the room darker while an image on a video screen in front of them is turned on.

"A few hours ago, a fugitive, a female specifically, found out information about a file that contains highly classified information, located in an office building in Shanghai China" Calico started off.

"What exactly does this file contain?" David asked his boss.

"That's classified" Calico said to David "But I can tell you that she's after the professor who is working on our latest project, and her protector is that super dog of her's" David stopped for a moment and knew what he was walking about.

"You mean Bolt" David replied "I've heard some of the men call him that, must have heard it's his owner say his name" the rest of the squad agreed with him and knew that they have heard of this super dog as well.

"From what I've heard, that dog and its master have been causing this organization problems for quite a while now" Klaus said.

"Yeah, it'd be an honor if we went after them" Blaze said to Calico.

"I just want to say something" Harry said to Calico "Why exactly is this woman after the professor?"

"That's classified information" Calico said to Harry "Now, David, you and your squad's mission is to get to follow the fugitive to the building, prevent her from getting her hands on the file, and if possible, capture the fugitive and bring her to me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" David said "You know that you can count on us for anything"

"Excellent" Calico said "Now, all of you get your gear ready and my plane will be waiting to fly all of you to Shanghai"

"Yes sir" They all said at the same time before they all walked down towards the weapons room.

When they arrived down to their quarters to grab their gear, David walked over to his area and grabbed his usual gear, his bag, his Walther P99 pistol, and his supply belt if he needed it. While he was doing so, he looked out the window and looked at the large city, where millions of people were just going about their daily lives. Every now and then, David would always think about what it would always be like to live a normal life, since he has spent most of his life being an assassin, but he still liked his job respectively and was proud of the work he has done. Lori walked over to David, who was still looking out the window while getting his stuff together.

"Hey David, are you alright?" Lori asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied "It's just… Have you ever thought about what it would be like to live a normal life?"

"I've seen what it's like" Lori said "We get breaks every now and then and we see what other people do remember?"

"Yeah I know, but wouldn't you think that someday, we would no longer have a job like this, what would we do then?"

"I'm not sure" Lori said wondering to herself before coming back to reality "But things don't always go out as planned, who knows, maybe someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, we'll be off the hook and be able to do whatever we want to do" David thought for a minute and decided that she may be right, since she always gave good advice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" David said. The two had been the closest of friends for a long time and both of them were always the best in the squad. Even though Calico always saw David as his favorite, he always treated Lori like she was his daughter.

"Hey, are you two ready or what" Blaze said to both of them.

"Yeah, we're ready" Lori said, they got up, grabbed their things and walked out of their room and were off to garage downstairs where they drove off to the airport where one of Calico's private jets was waiting for them.

When they arrived at the landing area, the squad got out of the car and walked over to the private jet with Calico waiting for them.

"I see you all have made it" Calico said to them over the noise of the engines "This private jet will take you to Shanghai where my contact will be waiting for you to give you information on where the building is. There will be additional gear inside for you that you will need for your mission"

"Thank you sir" David said to his boss "Alright guys, let's go" they all walked to the stairs and entered the Jet.

"Oh and David, Lori" Calico said to the two as they were about to enter the Jet "Whatever you do, don't let the target get to that file"

"Yes sir" Lori said "We'll make sure that it's safe and sound"

"Excellent" Calico said "Good luck" Then, David and Lori walked into the entrance of the jet and one of the pilots shut the door. Then, they both joined the rest of the squad in the back of the plane as it took off to their destination. Calico watched as the jet took off "Good luck" he said again to himself before walking towards his limo.

**Alright, so it looks like things are kicking into high gear. The next few chapters are gonna be set entirely in Shanghai, China as the squad follows Penny and Bolt to the building. Oh and just so you know, I have decided to change the title of the story to "Shadow of Vengence" because I think it sounds alot better to me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some reviews for me. I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, I've been busy with school work, but I'm back. Ok, so this chapter will take place entirely in Shanghai, China where Penny and Bolt are in Shanghai and search for the building that holds the file, unaware that the squad is heading for the building as well. It took me a while to get this chapter set up, but it was worth it. Make sure you guys leave some reviews for me. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_Location: Shanghai, China  
Area: Shanghai National Airport  
Time: 0835 hrs.  
_

The airport of Shanghai, China, was extremely busy, with bags, crowds of people, and the roar of the jets outside. Penny and Bolt had just arrived. It was late at night, but Penny was determined to make it to the building where the file was. Bolt was at her side as they walked past the crowds of people, willing to protect his owner at all costs. They passed through the terminal with Chinese words in bright lights, and made it out of the airport. As they made it outside and called for a taxi, a man came up to both of them, possibly a luggage carrier.

"Excuse me miss" the man said "Would you mind if I carried your bags for you?"

"No thanks" Penny said "It's perfectly fine"

"Please, I insist" the man said to her. He picked up her bag for her and waited for the taxi to come. But little did Penny know, as she looked at the bright neon lights of the city, that the man was secretly placing a tracking device into Penny's backpack. When the taxi arrived, the man gave Penny back her bag as he and Bolt got into the car and drove away. After they were gone, the man picked up a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"The target is on the move" the man said into the device "I repeat, the target is on the move". On the other side of the building, a van picked up the message from the agent. David and his team went to the back of the van and proceeded to follow the taxi.

"Welcome home Chao" David said to his friend, who smirked at the reminder since Shanghai is where he was first found and taken to be trained. Inside the back of the van, David and the entire team were getting ready for the mission, loading and checking their weapons, putting their black mission suits on, and making sure that all of their gear was functional and ready for action.

"How come Calico never told us what the target looked like?" David asked Lori.

"I don't know" Lori replied to him "He said it was classified information"

"I know that but how will we know what the target looks like when whoever this person is enters the building?" David said.

"I've just scanned the perimeter of the building and so far, there is no one else in the building" Lori said.

"Yeah, besides I have a tracker on my wrist that's connected to the tracking device that one of our agents placed in the targets bag, and it scans the surrounding and makes a 3-D image out of it, so that way we'll know where the target is going so it will be easy to follow her" Klaus said.

"And since the target will be going for the file, we'll know which floor she will be on and know precisely the perfect time to strike" Harry said.

"So how should I take care of the target" Blaze said inspecting some new weapon that he found on the plane.

"Blaze, we're not supposed to take care of the target" David said to his friend "Calico said that we need to bring the target back alive and that's what we're gonna do"

"I knew that" Blaze said with a grunt. After sitting in the van for what seemed like forever, the van finally skidded to a halt.

"We're in front of the building" the driver said to the team "Good Luck" They all nodded and opened the doors to the back of the van. Once they got out, they found that they were in front of a regular sized building, about 20 to 25 stories high, with large glass windows.

"Klaus, can you find the target on your tracker?" David asked him.

"Just give me a minute" Klaus said to David as he turned on the device. A holographic image of the building came up and a red dot was shown moving to one of the floors.

"Ok the red dot is on this floor" Lori said pointing to a red dot that was on the 15th floor "So that means that the target is up in that floor"

"And since the target is on this floor, that's where the file will also be" David said to his friend. They all walked to the side of the building and stopped all together in a row. They each then took out a small, round device and aimed it over their heads. Suddenly, cable lines shot out from the devices and attached to the top of the roof. Then, each team member attached the devices to their belts, and pressed a button on each of their devices that started to pull them up, taking them up to the floor where the target was.

On the fifteenth floor, Penny and Bolt were searching through the room for a cabinet that contained the file that contained more information about Calico. The room was dark and quiet, with the lights turned completely off so they wouldn't be found by anyone, so she had a flashlight in her hands that was on while Bolt was right next to her, looking around to see if he can find what they were looking for. After about 5 minutes of searching around, they found a drawer that had rows of cabinets that contained a number of files and knew that this was what she was looking for.

"Alright, the guy said that the file was in a black folder" she said to herself. She opened the first cabinet which slid open, there was nothing in there. She slid the second one open, and inside were just pieces of paper that were pictures of various criminals. When she opened the third cabinet, inside was one folder, all in black, with the top of the folder labeled _Calico Investigation._ Penny smiled and knew that they had found it.

"Bingo" she said to herself. She took out the folder, laid it out on a nearby table, and flipped it open. Inside were criminal records of Calico, secrets that his company was hiding, locations of his secret bases, blueprints for his weapons, and identities of various government agents that had disappeared while investigating his company. Penny took out her cell phone, and started taking pictures of each part of the file that were important to her that would not only lead her straight to her father and Calico, but also information on what Calico is creating. But little did she know that at the very end of the room, outside the big windows, a squad was hanging from ascension cables, waiting to strike on their target.

**So, did you guys like this chapter, the end I made myself will lead straight into the next chapter. Sorry about the delay (again) I will try to work on the next chapter (which will have a few surprises in store for you fellow readers. Tell me what you think of this chapter (spread the word to other authors who might like this story so they can read it). Please review for me. I will update soon. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. So when we last left, Penny and Bolt had found a file in a government building in Shanghai that contains top secret information from investigation's on Calico's organization, while outside, David and his squad prepares to strike. I'll show David and his squad outside of the building getting ready before they burst in through the windows to get their target. This chapter may be predictable to you, but I promise you guys that the next chapter is going to have a lot of surprises for you (you'll just have to wait a little longer). Enjoy the chapter, and make sure you leave some reviews for me, I love them.**

Chapter 5

_Time 0900hrs  
City: Shanghai, China  
Location: Government Building in Shanghai_

Thoughts were swimming around in David's mind as they were pulled up the building by their retractable cables. Who was the target? What did he or she look like? What's in the file that's so important? All that mattered was that they would catch the target and prevent whoever he/she is from getting their hands on that file. Soon, they all stopped at the 15th floor as they saw a figure taking out a file. Although it was too dark to see what the target looked like, they knew that this was the person that they were sent after as they saw that a white dog with a lightning bolt-shaped tattoo on his side.

"There's our target" Blaze said with a smile.

"And there is the file" Chao said "We cannot let the target get away with it"

"Alright, get ready we've got to get in there before it's too late" David said to his team "Load the tranquilizer weapons" everybody nodded and took out a special gun that they had been given which fired special tranquilizer darts at a fast rate that would automatically take out a person within five seconds. While they also had their standard issue weapons to take care of Bolt so that it would be easier for them to capture their target. David took out his Walther P99 that was equipped with silencer and loaded the weapon before cocking it, same with his other team mates. David gave the signal to Klaus, and Klaus pulled out a long bar that extended to the point. He attached it to the glass and moved it in a circle, cutting a perfect hole in the glass. Klaus carefully placed the cut out part onto the floor of the room, and David swung into the room without making a sound. Penny knew she had enough information, so she closed the file and put her cell phone back in her pocket. She then decided to take the file with her in case she needed to learn about anything else.

"Bolt, let's go" Penny said to her dog that was right beside her. But when she turned to her dog, she saw that he was growling, as if an intruder was nearby. She got up slowly until she heard the sound of a gun cocked and knew that the person was getting closer to her. She thought for a minute how she could keep these attackers busy, and then it hit her "Bolt, speak!" she yelled. Then, Bolt jumped in the air and let out a bark that sent a sonic wave across the room which sent David off his feet and sliding across the room. He turned to his team who were almost knocked by the super-bark which shattered the glass window.

"Move in!" David yelled giving the order. Then, his team swung into the room and took out their weapons. "Don't shoot the target, we need her alive, spread out". They all nodded and took out their tranquilizer weapons that were strapped to their sides. Then, they all spread out across the room in hopes of finding and capturing their target. Bolt caught up with Penny after his super-bark and ran with her to find a way out of the building while being chased by their pursuers, unknown that file fell out of her backpack and fell to the floor. David and Lori decided to chase after the target together while Chao took the right side, Blaze took the left side, and Klaus and Harry took the middle area. Penny was running across the room as if there was no other thing to do. Then, Chao swung in from the ceiling and attempts to use his tranquilizer gun on her, but is knocked out of his hand by Bolt, then given a hit in the chest that sends him flying and hit the wall. Harry went over to help Chao get back on his feet (although he received no fatal injuries of any kind) and continued with the chase.

"They went this way" Blaze said as he saw that the targets were now rushing towards one of the open windows. Penny ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards one of the large windows that could be used as an easy escape route to avoid being captured by their pursuers. Bolt charged straight at the window and crashed straight through it with no injuries, flying out the window and landed safely on the rooftop of another building that was right next to the building that they were in. Penny followed Bolt to where the shattered window was and stopped in her tracks when she reached the edge. The jump seemed to be easy to make, about 30 ft. to the roof of another building, but the fall seemed deep and she knew that she may or may not make it. She took a deep breath and took a few steps back. She heard the team closing in on her so she ran across the floor and jumped out of the window. She flew through the air, feeling the wind blowing against her face, and landed on the other roof top right next to Bolt in a roll, before getting back on her feet. She needed to think of a way to throw her pursuers of their guard so that they still wouldn't be following her. Then, she noticed a fuel pipe that was under the window that was probably covered by the wall, and that's when both Penny and Bolt got the same crazy Idea.

"Bolt stare" Penny ordered. Then, just as the team was about to reach the window, Bolt fired his laser eyes at the fuel pipe that was now visible underneath the broken chunk of wall. After the lasers hit the pipe, a large explosion was set off that pushed the team back and caused the side of the building to be covered in smoke, debris, and fire. Penny took a minute to rest with Bolt at her side.

Meanwhile, back inside the building, all the members of the team were slowly getting up, trying to recover from what just happened, but David was the only one that was able to get back up on his feet, and he wasn't going to let these targets to get away, not on his watch. He raced over to the side of the smoldered window, and saw that both of the targets were slowly walking away, David took his gun, and fired a bullet right next to where both targets were walking. Penny and Bolt stopped when they heard the gun fire and turned to see David with the gun aimed at them. David watched as the target turned around, but when she did, it was nothing like he thought the target looked like. She seemed to be an early teen, with short red hair, red shirt with black sleeves, silky pants, and sneaker-like boots; she seemed like a pretty normal person to go after. It seemed to be that there was something that Calico wasn't telling them. After them both looked at each other for a while. Penny heard Bolt barking from a distance and knew that she had to go, so Penny took one last look at David before she ran down from the roof, and she was gone. David started to have a new set of questions flowing around in his mind, and figured that the target had similar thoughts. After thinking for a little bit, he walked back to where his other team mates were, knowing that it was too late to catch up with the target anyway.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter. In the next one, David and some of his team mates will look into the file, and find things that weren't supposed to find, which will lead to a surprising end in the chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review for me. I will update as soon as possible. Bye. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So when we last left off on this story, David and his team attempted to capture Penny in the government building in Shanghai, but Penny managed to escape with the help of Bolt and threw the team off their guard. In this chapter, David and his team will find the file that Penny looked at and attempted to leave with, and come across a startling discovery that will have them questioning, and lead to a sudden change. I want to thank everybody who has read my story for reviewing and I hope that it continues as it goes on. Enjoy the chapter, and make sure you review after you guys are finished.**

Chapter 6

_Time: 0925 hrs.  
City: Shanghai, China  
Location: Unknown Government Building_

In the government building in Shanghai, a large section of the building was still flaming and in debris. David helped Lori with the other team mates who were recovering from the events that had transpired. David was still thinking about the target, who he just realized was a young girl, he didn't know why, but he had a few questions that he wanted to ask Calico once they get back. But first, he had to tell his teammates about what happened with his encounter with the target. Lori got up after helping Chao and went over to David.

"What happened over there?" Lori asked him "Did you get the target?"

"No" David replied "But I'm wondering why our boss didn't tell us about the target because I saw that she was just a girl"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I went out to stop the target from getting away" David explained "And when she turned, I saw that she was just a girl"

"What did she look like?" Klaus asked.

"She looks to be about 13 years old, short red hair, red shirt, black pants, boots, and a back pack. She looked pretty innocent"

"Why would Calico send us after a girl?" Blaze asked.

"I don't really know" David said "But it seems like there's something that he's not telling us" as he paced the floor, his boot felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw the black folder and discovered that the target dropped the file while she was trying to get away with it. He knelt down, and picked up the file, holding it up so that everybody in the room could see it.

"Well, looks like the target dropped something" Klaus said with a smirk. But there was something on it that caught Harry's eye.

"Why is there a label on it that says Calico investigation on it?" Harry asked.

"What?" David said, wondering what he meant. He turned the file to the front side, and sure enough, there was a label on the top of the file that had the words _Calico investigation _written on it. "What is this?" David was curious, along with Harry, Klaus, Blaze, and Chao, but Lori was the only one that wasn't as curious as the rest of the team.

"Come on boys" Lori said trying to get their attention "Let's just put the file back and tell the boss that we got the file"

"Hold on Lori" David said "We just want to take a look at this for a moment" David and the others walked over to the table and laid the file flat on the table.

"I really think that we should just leave it and go" Lori said trying to talk them out of it.

"Lori, just let us look at this file" David said to her.

"But David"

"What" David said to her "Do you know what's in this file?"

"No, of course not" Lori said to him.

"Then you'll let us look at this file" David said to her. She stood there for a minute, and decided that she shouldn't mess with her teammates.

"Alright fine" Lori said before the other teammates gathered around David, and he opened the file. Inside were things that they didn't expect. The saw blueprints of weapons they didn't know about, newspaper headlines about events in other countries that were connected to Calico's organization. It seemed surprising, but what struck them the most, were identifications of various government agents that look like targets they had taken down in the past, and physical records of each team member. David and the others instead of Lori were shocked by all of this, wondering why they didn't know about this before.

"What is all of this?" Chao said, shocked by all of this information as well as the rest of the team. David decided that now was the best time to get some answers.

"Klaus" David said "Get Calico on the line now, I've got a few questions I'd like to ask him"

"I bet we all do" Klaus replied. He got out a small device, pressed a few buttons, and started to beep before projecting Calico at his office out of the device.

"Ah, David" Calico said "Come to report have you. Was the mission a success?"

"Partially" David said "The target got away, but we have the file. I just want to ask you a few things?" Calico looked at him, but figured that he should hear him out.

"Go on" Calico replied.

"When I tried to capture the target before she escaped, I found out that she was just a girl, probably no older than anyone on my squad" David explained to him "And another thing that you didn't tell us was what was inside the file because we looked in it, and saw that there were lists of targets that we've killed, that were identified as government agents. And a file that contain the physical and mental health records of each member of this team and places that we were from that we never knew about" Calico's eyebrow went up, and felt that they had just found something that they weren't supposed to find.

"When did you find out about this?" Calico asked David.

"Just minutes ago sir" David said "What's going on here?" there was silence for a few minutes, David was waiting for answers, and Calico feared in his mind that they may start to know too much.

"Alright then, you'll get your answers soon" Calico said breaking the silence "I'll send a chopper to pick you all up and we can discuss this latter" he then pressed a button on his desk.

"Fine, we'll see you then" David said before they signed off. As soon as he did, he turned to his other team mates.

"This all feels very strange" Chao said.

"Yeah I agree" Klaus replied. David agreed to his other team mates, but he noticed that Lori wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Lori?" David said. They all looked around and saw that she wasn't where they were. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gun cocking and stopped; they all turned around and saw that Lori was standing in front of David, with a gun pointed straight at them. David saw this, and quickly ran for cover. Lori fired her gun, and the rest of the team ran for cover in all directions. David hid behind a desk, and the rest were scattered.

"Lori what are you doing" David yelled from under his hiding spot.

"My job" Lori replied coldly.

"You're crazy" Harry called out.

"Am I?" Lori asked sarcastically "Do you all actually think that this organization is part of the US government?" David peered at her and figured that she has been hiding something for them. He hand signaled Chao to distract Lori. Then, Chao leapt out of the air duck where he was hiding, and moved across the room. While Lori started to fire her gun trying to shoot him, David snuck up behind Lori and grabbed her, taking her gun away from her hand and held it against her head.

"Alright Lori, talk" David commanded, she stood silent for a little bit, until David pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her face "TALK!" Lori took a deep breath while the other squad members came out of their hiding places and held their guns up to make sure Lori didn't try to escape. Then, she started to talk.

"Everything you all think you know about our bosses organization has all been a lie" Lori started.

"What are you talking about?" David asked wanting to know more.

"Years ago, my father found several orphans that he knew would become the perfect assassin's for his organization" Lori said to them "So he took them in and started to train all of us, teaching us, making all of you think that this organization was secret to the United States government" David and the others were slowly starting to grow more and more curious about all of this, and David started to take a hint.

"The boss is your father?" David asked quietly to her.

"Yes" Lori said "The whole thing was a ruse, everything that you've been told was all a lie so that you would all still obey him"

"So, this all being part of the government?" Harry said.

"Lie" Lori said.

"Us born to families that we were taken from after being selected to join the program?" Klaus said.

"Also a lie" Lori said again.

"What about the company, and it being a weapons contractor?" Blaze asked "Is that a lie too?"

"No" Lori said "The company is real, this organization is just a secret part of it" David and the team were so surprised by all of this, believing that everything that they have been told their entire lives has all been a lie to keep them from seeing a huge plot. Suddenly, Lori spun around and freed herself from David's grasp and now turned to face the rest of the group, who still had all of their guns trained on them.

"Why did Calico tell you all about this?" David asked her.

"Well, since I'm his daughter, he trusts me with keeping all of his secrets" she said to them "He trusted me to hide this from the rest of you while I worked with you all of these years" David and the others were all still trying to get over the shock that everything that they have been told was just a lie so that something bigger would be hidden from them.

"There's no way you're all getting out of this alive" David said to Lori.

"And why would you say that" Lori asked them sarcastically.

"Because, there's about five of us, and only one of you" Blaze said.

"Not for long" Lori said "You see, when Calico said that he would send a helicopter down here, he didn't tell you that there would be more troops coming down here for backup. So, after this, we'll see who will be the one getting out alive" David was thinking what she meant, as were the others. Soon they heard a helicopter moving towards the building, and then it went to the top of the building where the hit squad troops were deployed on the rooftops and went down the stairs to where David and the others were.

"Looks like our backup will be up soon" Lori said to them. Then, she grabbed David's arm, spinning him around and grabbing his gun, and held him by the neck with the barrel of the gun now pressed against his head. The squad members all pointed the guns at Lori, but knew that they couldn't risk killing David.

"Times up" Lori said. Suddenly, a few squads of Calico troops burst into through the doors, with their guns loaded and pointing at the area that David's team was in. David knew what was going to happen, and turned towards his squad.

"Guys, Run!" David yelled to the others to get them out, but it was too late. Automatic gunfire was heard from the other side of the room, and Blaze, Chao, Harry, and Klaus were all gunned down on the spot "NO!" David cried out as all of his squad members, the ones that he had known his whole life and worked alongside with, were all killed on the spot in a brief storm of bullets. Now he felt that he was all alone. He was deceived his whole life, his longtime friend and boss betrayed him, now he felt all alone. Lori still had David by the neck as he watched all of them die. After the bodies fell to the floor, the troops moved in to where David was and prepared to shoot him, but David acted fast and smacked the gun out of Lori's hand. He then kicked her away from him and shot down several soldiers with accurate precision. With some time to spare, he reached down and grabbed the file while he shot two more soldiers down to avoid getting hit. Then, with no other option, he ran, dodging bullets that flew towards him, as he ran across the room with all of the energy he could use. He reached the shattered window and jumped as far as he could towards the other building. Once he landed, he ran down the stairs and headed towards the alleyway so that he could avoid being detected from Lori and the others. Once he was sure that he was from far distance and alone. He slumped himself against the wall and fell to the ground sitting, getting over the shock of everything that had just happened. He had discovered that his whole life, he had been told a lie, Lori and Calico betrayed him, and his entire squad was just gunned down right in front of him. He felt anger inside of him and felt that revenge would be his, but he also needed to find out more about himself, who he really is, and where he really came from. He also knew that he had to redeem himself, but he didn't know how. He got the file out of his pocked where he hid it, and then he remembered the girl, and why she and Bolt were after the professor. He got a transmitter out, and decided that he needed to talk to the professor. He dialed a few buttons, and up popped an image of a man with brown hair and beard; he was in a dark room of some kind. The professor reacted and looked at the screen and figured someone from Calico was contacting him.

"Who is this?" The professor asked nervously.

"This is David Strider of the elite squadron" David replied.

"What do you want" The professor asked.

"I need your help" David said "I've been betrayed"

"Betrayed?" The professor replied curiously "By who" David then began to explain everything that just happened. How he and the squad was sent on the mission, how he found out what the target he was after truly looked like, what was in the file that he found, and how he was betrayed by both his second in command and Calico and watched as the rest of his squad was killed right in front of him before he escaped.

"So you've found Penny" The professor said to him.

"Is that what her name is?" David asked him.

"Yes" the professor replied.

"I need to find her" David said to him "I need her help, and you know where she went to"

"Yes, she said to me that her next stop was Istanbul, Turkey" The professor said "If you say that you need help, go find her, I'll contact you if there is anything else that I find out"

"Thank you professor" David said.

"Oh, and one more thing" The professor said to him "Please, just… Promise me that you will help her and help Bolt keep her safe"

"Yes, I promise you" David said to him.

"Thank you" the professor said to him.

"Your welcome" David said "I have to go, I don't want them to trace this call"

"Alright, good luck" The professor said before signing off. David then put the transmitter in his pocket, hid his gun and headed out onto the streets off to find Penny with one thing in mind.

"Next stop, Istanbul" David said to himself.

**Phew, I'm finally done with the chapter, which I'll say is the longest one I've ever written. Sorry if my updates are a little slow. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be where Penny and David finally meet in Istanbul. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. Oh, and I have a poll that's on my account, don't forget to go over there and vote. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. So here is the next chapter of David arriving in Istanbul after hearing that Penny and Bolt have traveled there, and where David and Penny finally meet and decide to team up. I've wanted to use Istanbul, Turkey as a location in the story after seeing it appear in films such as Skyfall and Taken 2, and thought that it would be a great city to use in the story. So anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, and make sure you leave some reviews once you're done. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

_Time: 1145 hrs.  
Location: Istanbul, Turkey  
Place: Grand Bazar_

The streets of the grand bazar in the ever growing city of Istanbul were always busy as usual, merchants were conducting businesses, fresh fruits and goods were being sold, and cars and bikes were driving through the streets. Penny walked through the streets with Bolt at her side as the sun shined high in the sky, knowing that if there were anybody after them, they could easily blend in with the crowds of people and disappear in plain sight. She looked around and saw some of the old buildings and palaces around the city that were still standing today, she admired the architecture that belonged in the city, passing by several civilians who figured that she was probably just another tourist seeing the sights of the city. Meanwhile, on the other side of the market, David had just gotten out of a taxi and had paid the driver. He remembered that the tracking device was still in her back pack, so it would be easier to find her in the city. Over to his right in the distance, he saw a group of five men dressed in black that had their sights set on Penny. David saw them walk through the streets and knew that they couldn't get their hands on her. So he followed them while trying his best not to get spotted. He saw the men were getting close to Penny, and were carrying a bag that they would keep both her and Bolt in when they capture them.

"Excuse me, young lady" the man said walking up to her.

"Yeah" Penny said looking up to them.

"Would you please follow us, we're friends with the professor" the man said. David knew that he was obviously lying, since these men clearly were hiding guns in their suits. Luckily for David, he kept his gun hidden as well, with a silencer attached to the barrel. He saw that Bolt growled a little bit, which he knew that he was because it was a sign of intruders. He slowly followed the men, which Penny followed as well. They all got to a black van that was just right at the end of the streets. Once the men got to the side of the van, they grabbed Penny and Bolt, threw them into the van before quickly closing it, and proceeded to tie them up as the van started to move out of its parked area and drive down the street. David ran across the rooftops and followed the van. It was easy to follow the van since it was going at a slow speed and Penny still didn't know that there was a tracking device in her backpack. The hot sun beat down on him as he moved across the roof, with birds rushing off of their resting spots as he ran near them, and sweat trickling down his forehead. After 15 minutes of following the van, he saw that it made a turn, straight to a warehouse that was just on the side of the railroads. He jumped off the roofs and landed perfectly in the alleyway, before rushing out onto the streets and headed towards the warehouse just as the men got out of the car. He hid behind a crate and saw the men take Penny and Bolt out of the van, who were now tied up and gagged, he watched as they were struggling to get out of their restraints while the men took both of them to the door. The men threw Penny and Bolt into the doors and closed the doors behind them. David then took out his Walther P99 and equipped the silencer onto the gun before cocking the weapon and walking to the entrance of the warehouse. He knew that the door would be too easy and that it would be better to surprise his enemies. So he took out a small cable gun aimed at the roof and fired the grappling hook. The hook went up to the rooftops and attached itself to it, he pressed the button on the device and he was hoisted up to the roof. Once he got up, he detached the cable and headed for the door on the roof that would lead him straight inside. He slowly lifted the door so that he wouldn't be noticed by the men. He closed the door behind him and proceeded, he heard Penny struggling to get out of her restraints as the men bound her to a chair and removed the bag from her head. David pulled his cloak over his head and moved down the stairs silently as the men proceeded to interrogate Penny.

"Well, well" one of the men said "Looks like we've got the target, Lori will be very pleased to hear this" David felt a brief felling of anger when he mentioned Lori's name, the girl who was once his friend, now his enemy.

"Let me out of here" Penny said "Bolt!" she saw that Bolt was locked up in an electric cage and couldn't risk busting out of the cage without electrocuting himself.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that" the man said to her. The man took out a baton and pulled her closer to him. David couldn't let this happen, and took out his silenced gun. Before the man could hit her, David fired the weapon, which hit the man straight in the chest, causing him to fall down from the shot, the other men were shocked and looked around to see where the shot came from and pulled out their guns. Just then another man was struck with a bullet and fell down, then another man fell, then another, and another, until they all lied motionless on the floor. Penny and Bolt were both shocked by what happened, and felt that somebody in this room had helped them, but who?

"Hello?" Penny called out into the quiet warehouse "Who's there?" suddenly, a cloaked figure landed a few feet away from them from a jump and walked over to where they were. "Who are you?" Penny asked him, and David removed his hood so that Penny could see who he was. She moved back a little bit after realizing that this was the same boy who was with that squad that attacked, and almost captured her in Shanghai.

"Don't worry" David said "I'm here to help you" he then deactivated the electric cage that had Bolt in it, allowing him to break free, and then proceeded to untie Penny from the chair and set her free.

"Are you alright" David asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Penny said, who was still surprised by the look of this boy "Who are you"

"I'll tell you soon, but we've got to get out of here quick before more of Calico's men arrive" David said to her. She felt a little nervous, but decided that she and Bolt should go with him since she wants some answers about this guy. David picked up her backpack that was on the floor and gave it to her. After she put her backpack back on, she whistled for Bolt, who had just gotten out of his cage, and the three of them proceeded out of the warehouse and onto the streets while David hid his gun back in his coat, and decided to take them to a safe place.

An hour later, the warehouse was being investigated by Calico's men, who had arrived to find five men dead, and that Penny and Bolt had escaped with someone's help. A black suburban with the Calico symbol embedded on the side. The door opened, and out came none other than Lori. She was wearing a black trench coat that was over dark exposed arms shirt, with black, high-heeled boots, a mini skirt, and her Blond hair was combed and freely flowing in the wind. She walked into the warehouse with two escorts to the area of the scene, a man came up to her.

"What happened here?" Lori asked the man that came up to her.

"The men that got the target seemed to be shot down, and then the targets escaped" the man said to her.

"How could they have gotten out alone?" Lori asked the man.

"They didn't" the man said "There was somebody that helped them escape" Lori looked at the scene and knew who would have done a move like that.

"David" she muttered coldly to herself. As she was thinking to herself, one of her escorts walked up to her.

"Miss Lori, the boss would like to speak to you" the man said to her. She knew that her father would have to know about the situation.

"Put him through" Lori said to the escort. He waved over to the other escort who brought a radio transmitter and a small black case. The man turned on the transmitter and her father's voice suddenly came out.

"Hello Lori" Calico said through the transmitter.

"Hello daddy" Lori said to her father.

"I want a report on your chase so far" Calico said to her.

"A squad of our men tried to obtain the target, but David must have intervened and helped her escape" Lori said to her father.

"I want that boy found and eliminated" Calico said "Otherwise he'll get in the way of our plans"

"Yes daddy, I understand" She replied to him, she looked at the case that was right behind the screen "What's in the case?"

"A gift" her father replied. She took the case and opened it. Inside was a high-tech, long range pistol that appeared to be made out of solid gold, and appeared to be designed for one shot based on it's appearance, with several adjustments such as laser pointer and attached silencer, and beside it were a set of visible golden bullets. Lori looked at the golden gun, and was impressed.

"Oh very good" Lori said with a smile.

"This golden gun I had some of our weapon developers create just for you" Calico said to her "It has a silencer attached to the front, along with laser pointer, and golden liquid nitrogen bullets, with a slot in the side of the barrel good for one shot, perfect for assassination missions"

"Perfect" Lori said "I'll only need one"

"Excellent" Calico said to her "Use this only when you need it, and make sure you continue with your hunt, good luck" he then signed off. Lori took out the gun, which shimmered as it hit the sunlight and smiled.

"David" Lori said with a smirk "You will be mine"

**Well, it looks like Lori has a new weapon, we'll have to wait and see what it can do. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and just so you know, the weapon that Lori recieves at the end was inspired by a weapon that is used by the main villain from the James Bond film "The Man With the Golden Gun" (with Roger Moore as James Bond). I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will update as soon as possible, so stay tuned. I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there fellow readers, I hope you guys have waited patiently, because here is the next chapter for "Shadow of Vengeance". In this chapter, David will introduce himself to Penny, explain why he is helping her, and how both decide to plan their next move. It has taken me a while to get these updates in because I have been thinking about other Idea's lately. But I promise you that I will continue to work on this story until it's done. I hope you guys enjoy it, and make sure you leave some reviews when you're done.**

Chapter 8

_Time: 0200 hrs.  
Country/City: Istanbul, Turkey  
Location: Unknown apartment_

The afternoon sun shined bright in the city, and the streets were still busy. At a nearby apartment, David had gotten Penny and Bolt to a safe place on the top of the roofs and knew that it was time they figured out what was going on. He was taking the silencer off of his gun, and placing it in his bag, he got up and went over to Penny, who got up, while Bolt growled a little bit, not sure if he could trust this guy.

"Do you need help with anything?" David asked her.

"No, I'm fine" Penny replied.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself" David said holding out his hand "My name's David" Penny slowly raised her hand and shook his.

"Penny" she said softly.

"I know who you are" David said to her "You look nervous"

"Of course I am" Penny said "You were with that squad that attacked me and Bolt in that building in Shanghai, and I saw that tattoo on the back of your neck, you're an agent of Calico"

"I was" David said with his head down "But not anymore". After he said that, Penny felt confused, and curious at the same time, why wasn't he with Calico any more, what happened to the others, and why was he helping her?

"What do you mean?" Penny asked quietly. David lifted his head up and looked at her. He then decided that it was time that she knew who he was and what happened to him. So he told him everything about his life, how he was found as an infant, had been trained with other to become the perfect assassin, and how he was betrayed by Calico, his second in command and friend sold him out, while the others were gunned down right in front of him. After David was finished telling his story, Penny felt both amazed and sorry for what he's been through.

"Whoa" Penny simply said. She was surprised that he had been through so much his whole life and what had happened to him recently. Most of Calico's assets would end up dead or betrayed, but she didn't know that it would be a boy her age with the skills of a mercenary. "Well then, why are you helping me?"

"I made a promise to the professor to help Bolt keep you safe" David replied "Which reminds me, why are you after him"

"Because, he's my dad" Penny replied "He was kidnapped a year ago by Calico so that he could work on something for them, but not until he gave Bolt all of his powers so that he would protect me" David was surprised, Calico had never told him that the professor had a daughter, it seemed like there was a lot more things that Calico had not told him that he needed to find out for himself. After thinking for a few seconds, an Idea popped into his head.

"Ok then, how about I'll make a deal with you" David said "If you can help me find out more about who I am and where I came from, I'll help you get your father" Penny was hesitant at first, but figured that his skills could be helpful.

"Alright" Penny said taking David's hand and shaking it "Deal, I guess I could use a little help from someone like you"

"Yeah" David said "Plus there are some personal issues that I'd like to take care of" suddenly, he remembered that the tracking deice was still in Penny's backpack. He went over to where Penny's backpack was, and pulled out the tracking device. He threw it on the ground and destroyed it with the bottom of his boot.

"What was that?" Penny said.

"Tracking device" David said to her "While you were in Shanghai, one of our inside men placed a tracking device in your backpack, I'm just getting rid of it so that they won't be able to find us" Suddenly, his transmitter was beeping and knew that the professor has some new information that they would need.

"Who's calling?" Penny asked.

"It's your dad" David said to her "He said that he would contact me in case he had any information that would be helpful to us"

"Put him on" Penny said anxiously. He laid out the transmitter on a crate that was near them and David pressed a button that soon projected an image of the professor in his lab.

"Hello David" The professor said to him.

"Hey professor" David said "Before you tell me what you've found, I have someone that want's to say hi to you" he turned to the side and let Penny go to the screen to see her father.

"Daddy" Penny said, happy to see her father.

"Penny" The professor said relieved to see his daughter.

"Are you ok" Penny said.

"I'm fine" the professor said to Penny to relieve her "Are you and Bolt ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Penny said to her dad "We're lucky that David found us"

"Good" the professor said "I'm glad he was able to find you in time"

"Alright professor" David said "What have you got for us?"

"Well, I was able to find something that may be useful" the professor said to David "Over the years, Calico has been shipping large weapon caches that.

"What does this have to do with Calico?" Penny asked her father.

"Well, he made a phone call last night to a Russian gangster named Zukovsky; looking for an EMP hardened helicopter" The Professor said to them "He's one of Calico's best weapons dealers"

"Where can we find him?" Penny asked him.

"He operates outside of a nightclub in Moscow" the professor said to them. Then, a digital image of a map of Moscow that led to Zukofsky's night club appeared on the screen as he continued "I don't know what Zukovsky looks like, but the only physical characteristic that I could find, is a terrible scar across his right cheek" an image of a man with his face looking away appeared, and the scar was being shown.

"This Zukofsky" David said "First name Valentine?"

"Yes" the professor said "How do you know?"

"I gave him the scar" David replied. He never forgot that mission that he and his team took on in the past, when they were hired to capture Zukofsky after a deal had gone wrong. When they had him in his prison cell, David was ordered by Calico to leave a cut in Zukofsky's face as a warning if he failed him again.

"Alright, I've got to go" The professor said "Good luck" he signed off and the screen went off. David threw his bag on his shoulders and then looked at Penny.

"Looks like we're partners now" David said to her. He held out his hand so that it would be official, Penny took out her hand and shook it.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Penny said with a smile.

"Alright then" David said "Come on, we're going to Moscow" so they both grabbed their gear, Penny whistled for Bolt, and they went off to their next destination. Meanwhile, in a room on the other side of the street a group of men were spying on them and taking a few snapshots of the two as they left. One of the guys turned to a man who was right behind them, he was wearing a white collar t-shirt and brown pants.

"They just left" one of the guys said to the man "Should we grab them now?"

"No" the man said to them "Let's just follow their steps, and see where they will go first"

**Alright, it's the end of the chapter; David and Penny are partners now and are heading to their next destination. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll let you in on a little spoiler alert, those men at the end are not with Calico, who the man is I'll reveal later on. Anyway, PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE review and I will update soon, Bye. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know you guys have been waiting, so here it is. It took me a while to think about the setting in this chapter, which I thought that Moscow would be a good setting for the story. Also, this chapter will start to show a little bit of romance between David and Penny, and an action sequence that is set in a night club that I decided to put in the chapter. Alright, make sure you guys review when you're done, and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

_Time: 0600 hrs.  
City: Moscow, Russia  
Unknown hotel_

It was a warm night in Moscow, or at least felt warm because of all the lights from the buildings and the noise of cars going through the streets. David, penny and Bolt had arrived in Moscow so that they could meet with this Zukofsky so that they could ask him for more information about the deal he made with Calico. David found a very nice, luxurious hotel, which was a big change for Penny since she has spent a long time holding up in old, dirty, and run down hotels, it has been a while since she's stayed in a place this nice. David just received the key to the room while Penny and Bolt were waiting, once they got up to the room, they looked around the room. It was a decent sized room with elegant decorations; it had two separate beds with the finest and softest cloth, and one bathroom. Penny looked around the room impressed.

"Wow" Penny simply said.

"Yeah, I know" David replied "It's nice"

"How do you get into places like this?" Penny asked him.

"Well, sometimes when we weren't on missions, some of us lived luxurious lives, and we would get access to some of the finest five-star resorts out there" David said "You like it"

"Yeah" Penny said "It's been a while since I've been in a hotel like this"

"Well, there are things we all have to get use to sometimes" David said "Alright, let's get unpacked first". Once they were settled, Penny looked at David, he noticed he was looking at her and stopped "What?"

"Nothing" Penny said "Nothing, I was just thinking for a minute"

"What were you thinking about" David asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Penny said. ever since David has joined him, she's somehow been, interested in him, and yet she only just met him, and that he was only helping her and Bolt, she somehow felt a warm feeling around him, but she decided to keep those thoughts to herself, for now.

"Alright fine" David said "Let's get dressed"

"Dressed for what?" Penny asked confused.

"We are going to that nightclub and I don't think we'll be going like this" David said. Penny knew that he was right, that they were still in their dirty clothing, and they needed to wear something clean and nice for tonight.

"What do you have in mind?" Penny asked him. David then went over to the side and pulled out a bag that had a red dress in it.

"Here" David said giving the bag to her "I'll get dressed first" then, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. While he was in there, Penny decided to take the dress out of the bag so she could take a good look at it. She saw a beautiful short red strapless dress with a scarf on it that leads to the neck, it had decorative shapes on it and it reached down to the knees. There was also a pair of matching high-heeled shoes on the floor, kinds that she had worn before, but not a lot. Suddenly, David walked out of the bathroom. Penny saw he was wearing a black tuxedo, which made him look even more handsome than before. She looked at him for a little bit, and David looked at her for a minute.

"You go next" David said breaking the silence.

"Oh right, ok" Penny said as she grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom door. Then, she turned over to David and simply said "Thanks" before she closed the door behind her. After a few minutes, the door opened and Penny walked out in the stunning dress and new shoes, she twirled a little bit and stopped in front of David who was right in front of her.

"You look beautiful in that dress" David said to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Penny said with a smile.

"Let's go" David said.

"Alright" Penny said "Come on Bolt" she called to her dog that was on the bed, he jumped off and went right to their side, and they all walked out of the door while Penny closed it behind them.

When they arrived in front of the nightclub, David and Penny got out of the Taxi, and Bolt came up from the sidewalk, as he was secretly following the Taxi so that he could keep up with them. Penny had her arm wrapped around David's, and before they walked into the front door, David turned to Bolt who was on the sidewalk.

"Ok Bolt" David said to him "Penny and I are going in to find what we're looking for, if anything happens Penny will give a whistle and you come rushing to us, got it?" Bolt then gave one, quick nod and went over to the side of the building where he would wait.

"Alright, let's go" Penny said to him.

"You better stay with me" David said. The walked through the entrance to the nightclub and walked up the stairs that led to the main dance floor. They opened the doors, and inside was a huge room with multi-colored lights flashing everywhere, and people dancing on the dance floor with a DJ playing the loud music in a DJ booth, there were three bars in three corners of the area, and right next to the third bar area, there were stairs that led to an upstairs area that was likely the office of the owner of the club, otherwise known as Zukofsky. Penny was amazed by the whole place, but at the same time had to stay with David and focus on why they were here. She saw the area where the stairs were, and turned to David.

"Is that where Zukofsky's office is?" Penny asked him over the loud music. David looked over to where Penny was pointing and saw where the stairs led to; he knew where they go since he had been here before.

"Yeah, that's it" David said "Follow me, and stay close" Penny did as he said as they walked down the stairs and made their way through the dance floor and made it to the stairs. When they made it to the top, there was a security guard that was in front of a rope that was for security reasons if there was anybody that needed to come through. David walked up to the man, and spoke something to him in Russian. Penny didn't speak Russian that much, but figured that he was telling the man that they were here to see Zukofsky. She felt relieved, knowing that not only was he skilled in combat, but knew multiple languages as well. After the man did a search through his jacket and pulled out his gun. He unclipped the rope and David and Penny walked into the doors, meanwhile, unknown to them, Lori was in the far corner of the dance floor, disguised as a waitress, with the golden gun hidden in her black dress, and looked up at David and Penny as they walked into the room, knowing that the time to eliminate Zukofsky would come soon.

When David and Penny walked in through the doors, they found themselves in a very stylish room with purple colored walls, a large window with a view of the city, and several long, curved couches, and stylized pictures of a man with a scar on his face. Penny looked at the pictures of the man and then turned to David who was right next to her.

"Is that Zukofsky?" Penny asked David.

"Yeah, that's him" David replied. They both saw that there was an area on the other side that they knew was his office. David went over to the door while Penny followed him; David then put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. Inside, they found a man that was in his desk chair with a woman that was right in front of him. The man, who they knew was Zukofsky was facing the opposite way as he was focused on the girl, probably having a chat with her.

"Oh darling" Zukofsky said to the woman "I swear I could never look at another woman" The, the Woman noticed David and Penny and looked at them, Zukofsky turned around in his chair to see who the woman was looking at, and in his sight, he saw the boy that tortured him long ago with a girl. "Tell me, David, give me one reason why I shouldn't press this button and bring my men up here, to use that tuxedo and that dress of your friend over there for target practice" Penny gulped a bit at that last part.

"You could" David said "But why waste bullets when you've got an EMP weapon?" Zukofsky knew that David was trying to tell him something, and knew that this should be private. He got out of his chair and allowed the woman to stand up

"Wait here" Zukofsky said to the woman. He walked slowly over to his desk while looking at David, and pressed the intercom on his desk "Bring me a drink" after he pressed the intercom, he turned back to David and Penny "Follow me" they followed Zukofsky towards the door where they could talk outside of his office. While they walked, he saw that he blew a quick kiss to the woman who was in the room while David closed the door behind them.

"The girls have ears these days" Zukofsky said to both of them "To what do I owe this, unpleasant visit?"

"Your phone call from Calico last night" David said to him "What does he want with an EMP hardened helicopter?" Zukofsky only chuckled a bit before turning to him.

"Do you expect me to just, turn the other cheek" Zukofsky said pointing to the scar on the left side of his face.

"I can always provide you with a matching set" David said coldly. Then, they heard a glass cup clinking and turned to see a young, blond waitress with a bottle of wine and a small glass on a platter.

"Come in my dear" Zukofsky said to the waitress as she walked towards them. While she was, Zukofsky turned to David and Penny and whispered to both of them "I'll tell you the same thing I told Calico, go to the arms fair, in London" Suddenly, they heard glass shatter across the floor followed by the sound of a gunshot, which hit Zukofsky straight in the chest and sent him flying towards the window, which shattered as his body fell to the dance floor and Penny, after seeing Zukofsky fall to the ground, turned in a flash to see that the girl was Lori who had just shot him with her golden gun, they heard noises coming from down the stairs and Lori hid the gun back in her dress and ran.

"They did it" Lori yelled to the guards "They killed Zukofsky" David knew that they had to get out now, he saw the guard from outside heading straight for him, and in a quick strike, he hit the guard in the face, pulled his gun out of his vest, and killed him with his weapon, and shot two guards that were coming up the stairs. Penny gave a loud whistle and in just a few seconds, they heard Bolt came climbing up the side of the building which sounded like thumping, and in the quick of a flash, he burst through the window unscathed and ran towards them.

"We've gotta get out of here before the local police arrive" Penny said.

"I know, there's a motor bike out in the back" David said "Follow me" and so, Penny and Bolt followed David through the hallway. Suddenly, more guards showed up, and David shot down three guards before taking cover, while Bolt finished them off with a super bark. After that was taken care of, David got up, as did Penny and continued down the hallway. Then, they stopped by another large room that had the music on a full blast, David moved to the side of the door, with Penny right behind him.

"Just one more room to go through, and then it will go to the hallway that leads to the back door" David said to him.

"Alright let's go" Penny said. Then, without another word, they burst through the doors and made their way to the room. The music was on full blast so every gunshot sound or voice was drowned out by the music. David shot his way through the guards while Bolt used his quick reflexes to knock down other guards while protecting Penny at the same time. The shots from the guns and the cries of the other men were drowned out by the music, which was the only thing anybody could hear, and the last thing they would ever hear as David continued to shoot down the guards as they finally made it to the door. Once they opened the door, the music became faint, and they noticed that police lights were on and knew that they had to get out of the building before they were caught.

"This is the police" a cop outside spoke using a loud speaker "Come out of the building now"

"Come on" David said "We've got to hurry up" So they ran through the hallway, with Penny struggling to keep up as the high-heels that she was wears were making it difficult for her to run.

"How can girls run in these things?" Penny asked herself. Soon enough, they reached the back door where David jumped off the railing first and landed on the ground, followed by Penny who David caught just before the fall. They found the motor cycle that David had talked about and both got on. David took the key out of his pocket, put it in the ignition and started it up. They sped off from the ally way of the nightclub and headed for the streets where they were heading back for the hotel, with Bolt running right next to them.

"That was a close one" Penny said "Who was the girl that killed Zukofsky?"

"Lori" David replied "One of my former squad members"

"The girl that you told me about?" Penny asked over him.

"Yeah" David said "We know that she will be after us"

"At least we know where we're going next" Penny said to him.

"Yeah" David replied "We'll head back for the hotel and leave first thing tomorrow morning, then get on the next flight to London" Then, David pushed the accelerator on the motor bike, and they were off to get back to the hotel.

**Alright, I'm done. Took me a while to get this written out, in fact, this just might be the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it. A little side note, the night club** **sequence and the meeting with Zukofsky was inspired by a level from the video game "Goldeneye 007", it was one of my favorite levels in that game, so I decided to have this chapter be based on that level. Please review, I will update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright then, when we last left off, David and Penny had just learned from the now dead Zukofsky that Calico is planning to steal an EMP hardened helicopter that will be at an arms fair in London, England. I'm trying to see if I can put in a mixture of some action scenes, and some quiet moments between David and Penny (One of them which will be in this chapter, is a scene where David is giving Penny a shooting lesson in a firing range). Enjoy the chapter you guys, and please review for me when you're done.**

Chapter 10

_Time: 1100 hrs.  
City/Country: London, England  
Location: Unknown Cafe_

The city of London was a very crowded place, with cars crossing this way and that, and people walking through in the city that was the pivotal of the English people. Penny was sitting in a nearby café with Bolt lying down on the floor by her side. Then, David came by with two cups in his hands, which probably had coffee in them; he sat down in the chair that was right across from where Penny was. He gave her one cup while he kept the other one is his right hand.

"Thank you" Penny said to him.

"You're welcome" David replied as he took a sip from his cup "The arms fair is tomorrow so we'll have plenty of time to get ready and plan our next move"

"Yeah" Penny said. After what happened at the nightclub in Moscow, Penny felt that she needed to defend herself a bit more, she always had Bolt to protect her, but she felt that she needed to learn a bit more. Since she had a new ally with her who is more skilled in combat than she is, now would be the best time to ask him to teach her. "David"

"Yeah?" David asked her.

"I want to tell you something" She said to him "After what happened in Moscow, I felt that I need to learn more about combat since I need to defend myself a little bit more"

"What are you asking me?" David asked her, curious about what she was trying to say.

"I'm asking… If you could give me a shooting lesson" Penny replied "I think that since you know how to use a gun more than I do, I think now would be a good opportunity to learn a thing or two" David knew that she would ask him this eventually and decided that she would be up for it.

"Alright" David said to her "I know that you're important, but I guess somebody like you should know how to handle a gun" Penny smiled a bit.

"Thank you" Penny replied.

"No problem" David replied "Anything to help someone out like you" They continued to talk as they sipped their drinks in the café.

A few hours later, David was walking Penny down to an indoor shooting range that was just on the other side of the city, where he and his team had exclusive membership back when he was with his squad. Penny looked and the building and marveled at how big it was and figured what kinds of guns she would learn how to use.

"Is this it" Penny asked David.

"Yep" he replied "This is the place, me and my squad use to come here for shooting practice, I'll show you inside and see what kind of weapon would best suit you". They walked in through the big doors, which opened to reveal a long hallway; they walked down the hallway until they came up to the registration room where David went in while Penny and Bolt waited for him outside. After he signed them up for the day, he walked out of the room and they followed him to another door that revealed a firing range, with targets on the other side of the room and the table with guns right near them.

"Let me see your hand" David said to Penny.

"Why?" she asked him curiously.

"I just want to see how big they are" David replied to her. After inspecting both her hands and her arms, David looked at her and smiled "I know the perfect one for you, follow me" they went over to the gun table, and David looked around to find it while Penny observed the guns with much interest, since she knew very little about guns, and this would be the first time she would actually shoot one for real.

"Come here" David said to Penny. She stopped looking at the guns and came over to where David was. In his hand, he had a pistol; it was small, but not too small.

"What kind of gun is it?" Penny asked curiously.

"Walther PPK 9mm" David replied "Its size makes it easy to conceal, and it's perfect for you, every used a gun?"

"No" Penny simply replied.

"Alright then" David said "I'll show you" Penny went over to where David was and he took the gun out "First, you take the magazine, which already has the bullets in, and you put it in the gun like this" he took the magazine and clipped it into the bottom of the gun "You try" he emptied the magazine out of the gun and then handed it to Penny. She took the gun and slid the magazine back into the gun before she heard a click sound and it was back in the gun.

"Now what?" Penny asked him.

"Well, to make sure that the gun is in cocked position, slide the top of the gun back until you hear a click" said David "then just let it slide right back to where it was". He placed his hand on her hand to show her, against the cold, hard metal of the gun, his hands were smooth and warm. He slowly moved her hand up to the top of the gun and placed her hand on it. Then, she slid it back to a cocked position until a click was heard, and then allowed Penny to let go of the top and let it slide back to where it started.

"So what's next" Penny asked him.

"Put these on" David said holding out a pair of harrumphs that were used to block the loud sound of the gunshot. Once they both put them on, David directed Penny's attention to a target that was at the other end of the room. "I need you to shoot that target at the other end of the room, just point at it like this" he then moved Penny's hands up with the gun still in it, two hands on the handle, and David slowly let go of her hands. She slowly looked at the target, waiting to pull the trigger, but somehow felt that she couldn't do it. She lowered the gun with a sigh and turned to David.

"I can't do this" Penny told him "I just can't"

"Yes you can" David said reassuring her. He put her hands up again and she was pointing the gun again "Just sight it up, relax… breath out, and squeeze" Penny took his advice and calmed herself down before she slowly squeezed the trigger. Next thing she knew, a flash came from the muzzle of the gun, she looked up and saw that the target was hit, with one smoking hole near the center.

"I got it" Penny said.

"Good" David replied with a smirk "Again" feeling that she now knows what to do, she continued to shoot the target, one shot at a time. She kept shooting until the gun was all out of bullets. She smiled and turned to David.

"I think we're done for the day" David said with a smile "What do you think Bolt?" she turned to her dog who simply barked with a smile on his face. Penny then turned to David and shook his hand once.

"That was for the lesson" She said to him. Then without warning, she quickly went up to him and gave him a kiss that lasted for only a second. She quickly pulled back in embarrassment "And that… was for everything else" David was surprised by this, but didn't mind at all. He knew that she had feelings for him, since he had feelings for her as well. He went over to her.

"Allow me to return the favor" David said. He pulled Penny into his arms, and their lips touched into another kiss, which lasted for five seconds. Once they departed, Penny was now left with red cheeks and a slight smile on her face. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she didn't think that he knew about it.

"We should… probably, get going" Penny said.

"Yeah" David said with a smirk. He went over to the front desk and purchased the PPK for Penny, before they walked out the door and headed back to their hotel.

**Alright, it's done, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it wasn't the most action packed chapter, but I just felt like including this little scene so that I could include some quiet moments between Penny and David. I also hope you liked the kiss that I included in the end. The next chapter will be the arms fair sequence, and a lot more action. Please review, I will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. The arms fair has arrived and David, Penny, and Bolt are going to find the EMP hardened helicopter, and make sure that they put the tracking device on it before Lori and some of Calico's men manage to steal it. There will be some chapters left; I just hope that I'll get this done before summer starts. I hope you like it, and make sure you leave a review.**

Chapter 11

_Location: London, England  
Time: 1200 hrs.  
Event: British arms fair_

It was a bright and busy morning in London, and the day of the arms fair had finally arrived. People were looking all over the main lobby that was filled with weapons of all kind, from machine guns, to tanks, planes, and other vehicles and firearms that were on display. Later, the expo was going to give a demonstration of a prototype for a new helicopter designed by Calico industries and made to withstand an electromagnetic shockwave and still maintain flight. David was the first one to walk through the door followed.

"Alright, so here's the plan" David said "I just got a special coupon that gives us a private tour with one of the manager's here, and he'll lead us to the EMP hardened helicopter, once we make it, Bolt will keep you covered while you plant the tracking device on it, so that way, if Lori and the other get away with it, we'll know where they will take it to, did you get that.

"Yeah" Penny replied "I think I got it"

"Good" David said "Let's go". They started walking towards the entrance, until Penny noticed that there were metal detectors at the security area and grabbed David by the shoulders.

"Wait a minute" Penny whispered to him "What if we can't get past this security?"

"Don't worry about it" David "I coated my gun and your gun with a special covering that makes them undetectable to metal detectors, we use to use them a lot on missions" and sure enough, when they went through the metal detectors, the red light didn't go off. Penny sighed in relief to herself and David whispered "See, I told you they wouldn't be noticed". Just then, a woman with blonde hair came up to them.

"Excuse me" the lady said to get their attention "Are you two here for the private tour"

"Yeah, we are" David said to the woman.

"Right this way" the man said to them "Your guide is waiting just up those stairs" he pointed to a flight of stairs that led to the next floor.

"Thank you very much" Penny said to the woman.

"It's my pleasure" The woman replied "Have fun" Penny and David looked at each other, then walked across the main floor where they proceeded to walk up the long stairs where the tour guide was waiting for them. Once they got up the stairs, they met the tour guide, who came from the British military.

"You're the VIP tour group I presume" the man said to them.

"Yes we are" Penny replied.

"The name's General Jackson" the man said shaking his hands "I came down here today to give a special tour of the arms fair, follow me please, and stay close" Penny and David heard him and began to follow him across the second floor area as they started the tour "As you can see, this arms fair is the largest housing of high grade military weapons, vehicles and other things from all over the world, including the new EMP hardened helicopter that will later be given a demonstration, any questions so far"

"What are the security measures here?" David asked in curiosity.

"Oh it's quite tight" Jackson said to them "I can tell you nothing will get past it"

"How can you be sure?" Penny asked. Jackson stopped for a minute and looked down on the area below them.

"We have security cameras in every room, and a few armed guards nearby every exhibit and display, if anybody tries to steal this stuff, these boys are willing to take any measures to protect this high grade equipment, basically, if it moves we'll kill it" Penny felt a little nervous at those last few words, and looked at the guards as they continued to walk across the platform towards a smaller area. David could feel that Penny was nervous, and moved beside her.

"Don't worry Penny" David said "Like he said, these guys are here to do their jobs"

"That's just about right" Jackson said hearing David's comment to Penny "Now come along, I'm gonna introduce you to the pilots that will be making the demonstration later, they are the best that this country has to offer. They continued to walk with him, but David had a strange feeling that another group was at this place too. They followed the General to a door that was on the left side of the hallway. Suddenly, as if he knew, David saw that there were enemies on the other side of the door, and saw it before anyone else would see it.

"Look out!" David yelled. He pushed Penny back and sure enough, a stream of bullets came flying from the other side of the door and hit General Jackson. After he fell to the ground, David got up and looked to see Lori with a group of Calico's men, with guns in their hands, and knew that they were here for the EMP helicopter. He got Penny and Bolt to a safe area where they could plan their next move.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who came all the way here" Penny said to David.

"Yeah, I need to take care of them" David said to Penny while pulling a small tracking device out of his pocket and handing it to her "You and Bolt go up to that boat and place this tracking device on the helicopter"

"Got it" Penny replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Walther PPK that David gave to her. He looked with a smirk.

"You know how to use that?" He asked in a playful tone. Penny just looked back at the gun, and with her other hand, she took the top of the gun, and cocked it into firing position.

"Yeah, I think so" Penny said with a smirk.

"Alright" David said "Good luck, and be safe"

"You too" Penny said before she and Bolt rushed off to find the helicopter. After they left, David went off to find Lori; after all, he did have a score to settle. He ran into a large room that was part of the exhibit with a group of men, she gave an order to half of the squad to get the helicopter, and they left while the other half was with her. David raised his gun and fired a shot at an object that was next to her to get her attention. She turned around slowly and saw her old friend and former leader right across the room from her.

"Well, looks like somebody has finally decided to catch up" Lori said sarcastically.

"Don't be so playful" David said "I know what you're up to"

"Really" Lori said "I have a job to do, and you're getting in the way" They hesitated for a few minutes, until finally, they drew their guns. Soon, bullets were flying all over the room, with Lori attempting to shoot David with her gun, and David gunning down a few of the men while the others attempted to take cover. After taking down a majority of the men, he took cover behind a sign so that he could reload his gun.

"Who knew you were still pretty good at stuff like this" he heard Lori yell to him "After all, you always were my daddy's favorite, everybody talking how great David Strider was, but now, you're an enemy to our organization" she stopped a bit to make a few signals to what's left of her men to advance slowly to where David was hiding "Even Blonski said that there was always greatness in you". When Lori said that name, David stopped, Blonski was the man that trained them in the first place, and knew them when they were very young, and he knew that if he wanted the truth about where they came from. Lori's voice interrupted him "So you might want to start praying, and soon you'll die like all of your other friends did in Shanghai".

"They were your friends too!" David yelled as he took out a concealed grenade. He pulled the pin off the top, and rolled it on the ground towards the other side of the room. Lori saw the grenade roll straight towards her and ran for cover. Unfortunately, the last two men didn't notice the grenade and were too late to run when the weapon exploded. Lori jumped and slid across the floor and escaped through the door just in time to escape the explosion. After the explosion cleared, David saw Lori rush off on the roof and was heading near the boat, and David remembered that Penny was off to place the tracking device on the helicopter, so he rushed off, hoping to catch up to Penny before Lori got to her first.

Meanwhile, Penny had just gotten on the boat and was making the way through the insides of the boat towards the helicopter where she would place the tracking device. Suddenly, several bullets hit the wall that caught her and Bolt's attention. They turned to see a group of men that were with Lori that were sent after her, while also going for the helicopter. Penny knew that they were after her and knew that she had to react.

"Bolt, kick" Penny said to her dog. Bolt obeyed her command and saw a barrel that flew right towards the men, and after it hit them, Penny and Bolt started to run as fast as they could across the hallways of the boat, making their way towards the main platform. After making it through the hallways and evading the followers, she made it out onto the platform where the EMP hardened helicopter was on the platform, several men where already getting inside the helicopter and were about to take off, and she and Bolt seized the moment.

"Alright Bolt, Throw it" Penny said to Bolt, giving him the tracking device. Bolt picked it up in his mouth and ran out onto the docks. The helicopter was just about to take off when Bolt threw the device out of his mouth and it soared through the air until it attached itself to the bottom of the helicopter and the small light on its side started blinking. Penny smiled as Bolt came running back to her as the helicopter was in the air. Then, Bolt stopped, looked over to Penny's right, and started to growl and positioned himself into battle ready position.

"Bolt, what's wrong?" Penny asked, not knowing what had gotten into him. All of a sudden, the sound of a gun cocking was heard from behind her, and turned around to see Lori pointing her gun straight at her.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the cat has finally got the mouse" Lori said with a smile.

"Oh, it's you" Penny said nervously.

"My father has special interest in you" Lori said to her "He will be very proud of me when he hears that we have you"

"Your father?" Penny asked curiously. Until she finally realized to herself that she was probably Calico's daughter, and that she knew that she was gonna be the hunters prize. Then, Bolt charged at Lori and knocked her down to the deck, and caused her gun to fire in the air, missing. Bolt looked at Penny and knew that he had knocked down his opponent and knew that it was only a matter of time before she got back up.

"Hey" a voice called out to them. They both turned to see David inside the boat, calling over to them and both ran to him.

"Did you get on there?" David asked them when they made it back to him.

"Yeah, well Bolt got it on there, but it's on there" Penny replied.

"Good" said David "We need to get off this ship, follow me" The three of them started to make their way through the hallway to the other side of the boat where they would make their way to the river which they would use as their escape route. Suddenly, machine gun fire was heard, and they saw that the helicopter was still flying near the ship and its weapons were armed and pointed at them. They ran faster and faster, as the firing weapons was tearing the boat apart, until they reached the edge of the boat, and the only way, was to jump into the water.

"Now what" Penny said to him. David looked and saw that the helicopter had followed them and was about to fire it's missiles at them.

"Jump!" David yelled, and when the missiles fired, the three of them jumped off the edge of the ship and landed in the water, while the side of the ship exploded above them. Underwater, David was looking at Penny who seemed alright, who knew how to swim, and figured that everything was gonna be fine. But suddenly, a piece of metal came down and David lifted his arms as the large chunk of metal came falling down and was heading in his direction. Then, Bolt swam all the way over and pushed the piece of metal over to the other side, preventing the piece of metal from falling down on him and saving his life. After that, he swam over to Penny, and they started to swim to the other side of the river where they would surface when they made it. Once they got to the surface, both of them started gasping for air, and drip-dried on the dock that they had just arrived to. Bolt was right next to them when they got out and started shaking all of the water off of his body to dry like a normal dog would.

"That was close" Penny said. She looked at David and noticed that he was thinking about something "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" David said "I just feel like I need to see an old friend of mine"

"Who?" Penny asked.

"The man that my team knew when we were younger" David replied "I'll explain along the way" So after they finished drying up, they headed up the stairs of the dock and back out onto the streets, where they would head back to their hotel to plan once again.

**Wow, another long chapter, but in my opinion, it was worth it. I hope you guys liked it, and this chapter has references to another level from "Goldeneye 007" (I hope you don't mind). So the next location will be Paris, France, and the next chapter will reveal something about David's past that was kept a secret from him and the other teammates, (except Lori of course). Please review, I will update soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, so here is another chapter. I wanted to have another chapter that would reveal more of David's past, since that's was he's trying to find out (while he is helping Penny of course). In the last chapter, Lori mentioned a man named Blonski who was the one who trained David and his team and has known them since they were first found. I hope you guys like it, and leave some reviews once you're done reading. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

_Time: Unknown  
Country/city: Paris, France  
Location: Streets_

Paris, France, also known as the city of love, was beautiful in all of its majesty, as the Eifel tower stood tall and proud in the city, streets were crowded with tourists, the streets were crowded with cars and people, and the smell of fresh bread and food from many bakery's filled the air, and in some cases, would find its way to people's nostrils. David, Penny, and Bolt walked down the streets looking for a man by the name of Blonski that had known David and the rest of his team since they were first found and trained to become Calico's assassins. When they contacted Penny's father, he had told them that Blonski is currently living in an apartment by himself that's around a lower area of Paris, David had the address written on a piece of paper in his pocket so they would know where to find it. Penny looked around the busy streets of Paris and even got a scent of the fresh bread from the bakeries, but she knew that they weren't here to sightsee.

"Are you sure this Blonski guy is living on this address?" Penny asked him.

"Yeah" David replied "Your father said that this was the last place he heard that Blonski was"

"What was he like when he was with you and your team?" Penny asked. After she asked that question, David stopped, he hadn't thought of Blonski in such a long time, or even shared about him to somebody, but figured that since Penny was a good friend and listener, he could tell her.

"He was a good man" David said starting off as they continued to walk "He was mostly in charge of training us, he taught us how to fight, how to shoot, everything we needed to know to become assassins"

"Was he nice?" Penny asked him.

"Yeah, he was" David replied "Since we were a lot younger back then, he did have a kind heart when it came to teaching us, he always let us try our best, would give us a reward, and if we would mess up on the first time, he would always help us get back on our feet and try it again, he was always like an uncle to us, the way he treated us. Then, after we were finished with our training, he left us, knowing that we were done, but we do see him every now and then"

"Wow" Penny replied "And I bet he still thinks about you guys"

"I bet so too" David said "I think we're here" they stopped on the sidewalk in front of a six story apartment building that looked like any other apartment and they knew that this was the address that Blonski was currently living on. David went over to the front door, and looked at the row of buttons that contacted every single apartment in the building. David looked down the list until he saw the word 'Blonski' that looks like it was written with a pen that was right next to a big button. He pressed the button and a buzzing sound was heard. After that, a voice was heard on the intercom.

"Yes, who is it?" a voice said.

"A friend" David replied "Here to see you" the intercom was silent, as if it were hesitating to think about something.

"Come on up" the voice said. Then, the doors flew open, and David, Penny, and Bolt started to walk inside and up the stairs to the room. The area looked brand new, although there were some parts that needed some renovation and some fixing. Once they made it up the long flight of stairs, they finally reached the top floor where Blonski's apartment was. The three of them walked up to the door marked '64' and David raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming" a man said on the other side of the door. They waited for a few minutes, until the door flew open to reveal a man with a bald head and looked to be in his early fifties. Once the man looked at David, he stood with his mouth open.

"David?" The man said in surprise.

"Hey Blonski" David said to his old friend with a smile on his face. Blonski formed a smile as well and gave him a hug.

"Ah David, it's good to see you again" Blonski said to him "I thought you were certainly dead after I heard what happened in Shanghai" he soon noticed Penny, and David looked to where he turned and saw that he hadn't met his new companions "Whose you're friend"

"Oh, I almost forgot" said David "This is my new friend Penny, she's the professor's daughter.

"Nice to meet you" Penny said shaking Blonski's hand "And this right here is Bolt" she said pointing down to her dog, which looked up at Blonski with a curious look on his face as he was observing this new figure.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you two" Blonski said "Have been causing quite the amount of trouble for Calico. Come inside" David, Penny, and Bolt all walked into Blonski's apartment while he closed the door behind them.

Inside, they found a decent apartment with normal furniture, windows, and what you'd normally see in an apartment. Blonski sat on the couch, while Penny helped herself to get a drink of water. After that, both Penny and David sat down in the living room area right in front of Blonski.

"So, why did you come to me?" Blonski asked.

"I need to ask you something" David replied "Something I've been trying to find out recently"

"Of course, just ask away" Blonski replied.

"Where did we really come from" David asked him "Calico has lied to us about everything, and I want to know if what we've been told about how we we're found is true or not" Blonski looked surprised, he didn't think that he would finally be asked this by David.

"How did you find out?" Blonski asked him.

"When we we're cornered in that building in Shanghai, we found a file that contained information that we weren't informed about" David explained to him "Then Lori turned the gun on us and revealed that she is Calico's daughter, and told us that everything we've known over the years was a lie, after that, men stormed in and killed the others from my squad, but I managed to make it out" Blonski looked down for a minute and sighed. He decided that now, after all these years of deception, it's time that David would finally know the truth.

"Alright, I'll tell you" Blonski said to David "It was a long time ago, Calico had just started up his secret organization, and he needed a special group that could be trained that would serve him wherever they were needed by him the most. Then, he learned that there were children of several great military officers, and he decided that if these men were excellent in combat, then so would their children. So, he had each of the children taken in secret, and given special injections to make them strong and fit. He did the same to his daughter, whom he knew would make him proud. I was a mercenary to train those children, including you, I knew how you all showed up, but I didn't want to reveal anything to make you upset. I saw that you were just children so I treated all of you with kindness. I never told you or the others the truth, but I didn't want to risk being branded a traitor, so I left all of you, retired as a mercenary, and set up shop here in Paris"

After hearing what he had told them, David was speechless. He had no Idea that he was taken as a baby from his real family and having been kept from this all of his life. Penny and Bolt were speechless as well, as they did feel sorry for him; they also had nothing to say.

"I can't believe this" David said "Looks like I don't have a family at all" Penny scotched over to him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok" she said to him "I bet your family is still out there, thinking about you, and I bet we'll find them" David looked at her, and figured that she was right. He may have been separated from his real family a long time ago, but that where ever they are, he will find them. Bolt hopped onto the couch and nuzzled with both of them for comfort. He looked at Penny, and then to Bolt, and formed a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right" David said "Hey Blonski, do you mind if we stay here for tonight?

"Sure" Blonski replied to him "I guess I can let an old friend stay in my apartment"

"Thanks" David replied "Also, after this, there's a job that we've been working at for a few days, and I think we could use a little help from someone like you"

"Of course I'll help you" Blonski replied "In fact, I did put a few things away, just in case" he stood up and walked over to a door for a room. He opened it to reveal a large closet that was full of guns of every kind, ranging from big to small, pistols, machine guns and shotguns, to assault rifles and sniper rifles, David, Penny and Bolt looked at the large collection in awe and knew that this guy was more than prepared for anything.

"Looks like this will do" said David "Although we may not have to take all of them"

"That's fine" Blonski said to him "Now tell me, what's the job"

"I'll explain it to you in a little while, then we'll get ready to leave tomorrow morning" David said.

"Sounds good to me" Blonski replied. Then, he closed the doors to the closet, and David and Penny continued to get comfortable in the apartment.

**Alright, so it looks like we know a little more about David and they have a new ally that's helping them. I based the character a little bit off of Bruce Willis's character from the action/comedy film "RED", which popped into my mind at the last minute, and I decided to include it in the story. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and leave some reviews for what you thought of the chapter. I will update soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, so when we last left off, David, Penny and Bolt had found David's old trainer named Blonski, who revealed to David that they were taken from their families so they could be trained, Penny assures that he will find his real family someday, and Blonski agrees to help them. I hope you guys like the results for the chapter, and I'll even add a few plot twists and surprises along the way. I hope you guys like the results. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

_Time: 0500 hrs.  
Area: France  
Location: Woods outside of French military research facility_

It was the late afternoon in the forests of France. The trees were whispering, the sun was slowly starting to fade, and the animals and birds were minding their own business as they trampled through. David, Penny, Bolt, and Blonski were moving silently through the forests that would eventually lead their way to a French research facility. David had traced the tracking signal that was hidden on the EMP chopper and saw that it was heading towards a distant French research facility where they have been said to developing a new EMP satellite that was a top secret project for months. The small group had brought some of Blonski's guns while they left the rest back with the truck. Blonski was carrying a sniper rifle, David was carrying and assault rifle, and Penny had a pistol that was in a holster on her belt while she was holding a small screen that was tracking the helicopter's movements, Bolt was at her side like he always was. After trudging through the woods for what seemed like forever. Penny stopped everybody as she was getting something on the device.

"Did you get something?" asked David.

"Yeah" Penny replied "It's coming up on the screen, and it's coming our way, how far is the facility?"

"It's about half a mile from where we are, but if we go fast enough, we could reach it at the same time the helicopter would"

"Alright, let's go" said David. They continued to walk through the forest until they came across a large building that was on the other side of the large dirt road. It was connected by a large bridge that seemed to stretch four houses, there were guards surrounding the gates, areas of the building, and other places while there were fighter planes circling the area from above.

"Wow, quite the amount of security they've got here" Penny said.

"Don't worry, I've been through way worse places than this" David said to him.

"Alright, so we'll wait and see what they'll use the copter for" Blonski said to them.

"Strange" Penny said "Why would they only use one copter to steal a satellite from here?" they all started wondering the same thing. Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard from above, it could have been a thunderstorm, but what happened next caught everybody in awe. A strange dark cloud activity started to form above the facility, it was round shaped and several lightning bolts were seen from the vortex. Then, as if on cue, the vortex suddenly disappeared, and a flash of light scattered across the facility and the entire area. Penny, David, Blonski and Bolt all shielded their eyes as the flash went straight past them. After the flash was gone and the clouds cleared up, most of the lights in the facility had gone out, all of the guards were rushing about, and the jets were starting to spin out of control in the distance.

"What just happened?" Penny asked, she looked at her device and saw that it stopped working, she tried pressing some buttons to get it up and running again, but nothing worked.

"I think that was an EMP blast" said Blonski "I just remembered that those scientists were building the satellite for Calico industries" just as Blonski finished explaining, an out of control plane was heading straight for them.

"Get down!" David yelled. Everybody soon ran for a large fallen tree and took cover just as the plane hit the ground and exploded. After the explosion cleared, the four of them slowly looked up from under the log and soon saw that a large convoy of Calico's soldiers was heading to the facility, the EMP helicopter arrived and saw that it was landing in the center yard of the facility.

"Looks like we've got a change in plans" said Penny.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have to follow these men without being spotted" said David. With that said they all jumped up from under the logs and proceeded to follow the men into the facility. They stopped by a group of bushes and saw the yard in front of the main entrance. They all watched as the doors to the helicopter opened and out stepped a few officers along with Lori who was now wearing a skin tight operations suit, she took a good look at her surroundings then gave an order to the men as they were entering the facility.

"Alright let's hurry this up!" Lori shouted "We've got work to do!" David, Penny, Bolt, and Blonski looked up from the hill and knew that they had to follow them now.

"Looks like Lori have been a little rough lately" Blonski said to David.

"You have no Idea" David said rolling his eyes. The four of them slowly moved out of their hiding position and made their way down the dirt road to the main entrance to the base, while trying their best to not get spotted. David was able to knock out a few guards and hide their bodies so that they wouldn't be noticed by anybody else. Soon, they made their way up the stairs that was on the side and entered through the gate. They all quickly ran behind a barrel and decided to plan what their next move would be.

"So now what?" Penny asked the two men "Should we split up?"

"No" Blonski replied "If we spilt up then it will be easier for them to capture or kill one of us"

"He's got a point" David replied "We'll enter the building through the air shaft and it will take us into the main chamber"

"Alright" Penny replied "Let's go" they all crept around to the side of the building, and sure enough, there was an airshaft that led right into the building "Bolt, stare" Bolt nodded to Penny's order and started to use his laser eyes to open the bars to the airshaft which were welded shut. After frying his way through the metal bars, they started to give way, and David quickly caught them and placed it gently on the ground.

"Ladies first" David said gesturing to Penny. She got into a crouched position, and started to crawl up the airshaft with Bolt, David, and Blonski following behind her. As they were crawling their way through, Penny soon saw a fan that wasn't moving and knew that they had reached the inside of the building.

"I think we've made it" Penny said to her companions "There's an entrance right there"

"Let me handle this" Blonski replied. David, Penny, and Bolt moved aside as Blonski grabbed the metal bars, and pulled them back quietly and placed them to the side before entering the room. David followed him and landed on his feet, Penny came next, with David lowering her down with his arms, and finally Bolt, who just jumped down into the room without making a sound. Once they got into a covered position, they saw that the entire inside of the facility was in a state of ruin, walls had burn marks on them, papers were lying on the floor, and a few fires were burning here and there. Soldiers were examining the area, looking for the satellite, while also finding any survivors that needed to be eliminated to make sure there were no witnesses to the event. The whole area was dark, but the soldiers had flashlights that were equipped onto their riffles, which allowed them to see what they were shooting. Lori walked into the room, and a soldier stood straight as she walked towards him.

"Did you find it?" Lori asked him.

"No, but our men are searching the whole building" the soldier replied to her.

"And the survivor's" she asked again.

"We're taking measures to finding them and eliminating any potential witnesses" the soldier replied back.

"Just make sure that satellite is secured, we don't want to waste any more time" Lori said to the soldier "Keep looking"

"Yes ma'am" the soldier replied saluting her before continuing the search. David looked back to the rest of his group and knew that they had to act fast.

"Alright, we gotta get to that satellite before they do" David said.

"But how are we supposed to see in this dark?" Penny asked.

"Easy" Blonski said from behind them "I brought these night vision goggles in case the area was dark, they'll do us good" he opened up the bag and took three night vision goggles and handed two of them to Penny and David. Bolt probably didn't need one since he has the ability to see in the dark. After they put the goggles on their heads and turned them on, Bolt went to the front of the group while David went right behind him.

"Alright, Bolt is gonna use his smell to see where the satellite is, and he'll lead us right to it" David said "Follow us and keep quiet" Penny and Blonski did as he said, and Bolt started to follow the trail to the satellite. David had his assault riffle with him and Bolt was capable of handling himself, Penny kept her Walther PPK with a silencer close to her side and Blonski was covering the back side with his sniper rifle loaded and ready. As they crept their way through, they heard several people in the distance plead of mercy, followed by sounds of gunshots, and they guessed that they were probably killing several survivors. Soon, Bolt came to a stop in front of a big door, and David signaled everybody to stop as well.

"Did we find it?" asked Penny.

"I don't know" David replied before turning to Bolt "What do you think boy?" Bolt looked back up to David, then aimed his head straight at the door, indicating that this may be the door to the room that contains the satellite "I think we found it, let's go inside" David then walked up to the door and opened it. The room was dark, but David had his night vision goggles, walked inside, and allowed Penny and Blonski to follow him in. Once they were inside, the sight that they saw was one to look at in awe. Before them, was a massive satellite that was on display, it had golden trimmings on the side, several reflective spots, and the Calico symbol marked on both sides of the satellite.

"I think this is it" Penny replied.

"Yep, it sure is" Blonski replied to her. Penny took her cell phone out of her pocket and started taking pictures of the satellite so that they could keep it as a reference. After taking five or six pictures, she turned to David and the others.

"I think that's enough for reference" she said.

"Alright" replied David "Let's get out of here before…" but before he could say anything more, sounds of guns cocking were heard and lights were pointed straight in their direction. They all turned around to see a squad of soldiers with weapons pointed straight at them. David quickly took off his night vision goggles, as did Penny and Blonski as they were surrounded. Then, in the silence, a sound of high-heeled boots came from outside, and soon revealed to be Lori who had a smirk on her face as she walked into the room.

"Well, it looks like the mouse has just walked into the mouse trap" Lori said sarcastically with her golden gun pointed at them "You really think we didn't notice that tracking device that you put on the helicopter in London" David realized that they had known about the tracking device and that they decided to leave it there so that they could follow them to the facility "It looks like your little journey has come to an end".

"What are you gonna do with the satellite?" David asked him.

"I'm afraid that's no concern of yours" Lori replied stepping in "You should have taken me up at the arms fair in London; I suspect that this will be much more difficult for you than it was in Shanghai"

"Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise to not put a bullet in your skull" David said coldly to both Lori and Calico.

"I agree" Lori said "But this will" she suddenly grabbed Penny by the arms, dragged her towards her, and pointed the gun directly at her head, while restraining her hands behind her back to make sure she doesn't try to move. David realized that they had caught him in his weak spot.

"No Wait!" David said.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't even come any closer" Lori said stopping him "Put the gun down first" David was reluctant at first, he didn't want them to get away, but he didn't want them to harm Penny either.

"David don't do it" Penny said pleading him. Lori squeezed the tip of the gun closer to her head to shut her up.

"I said put it down, now" Lori said to David again. David so decided to do what she said and slowly started to put the gun down on the floor "That's good, we'll just be taking the satellite and go" soon the roof above them was pried open and the helicopter soon started to attach some cable to the satellite and started to lift it off the ground and into the air. As soon as they got the satellite, Lori started to slowly walk away towards the door while still holding Penny as her hostage.

"You're a sick girl" David said to Lori.

"I try" Lori said as if it were a compliment, she turned to the soldiers "Take care of them" she ordered. She then closed the door, and as soon as she did, Bolt lunged at a soldier and knocked him down. David quickly pulled out his pistol, and in the blink of an eye, he shot every soldier down with extreme accuracy. He knew that Lori has already started to run off with Penny since she probably heard them.

"Let's go" David said. Blonski and David both picked up their riffles and Bolt ran to the door and burst his way to chase after Lori, since he was worried about Penny as much as David was. They ran throughout the building, with soldiers coming from all sides, trying to shoot them where they were running. David and his two helpers were a lot faster, and shot their attackers while they were running, once they made it to the front door, he saw that Lori was still holding on to Penny and attached herself to a cable that carried herself and her hostage up the helicopter, where they went inside in once they got up. David ran out, and started shooting multiple rounds up into the sky hoping to hit the helicopter, but it already flew away with the hostage. After that, David fell to the ground on both knees in defeat, he saw that the girl that showed him the lighter side of everything was now taken, and didn't know where too. Bolt ran up to David, upset as he was, and started to nudge him on the side, and David returned it by patting his head.

"Don't worry Bolt" David said to him "We'll get her back, I promise"

**Looks like Penny has been taken, but don't worry, there are more surprises yet to come and more to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I am also hoping to get this story done before the summer starts so I can do another story Idea that I'm planning on, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna halt this story. Please review, and I'll update soon. Until next time, Bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, so last chapter, David, Penny, Bolt, and their new ally Blonski followed the helicopter and Lori to a military research facility in France that was being infiltrated for a satellite, but David and his group were caught as soon as they reached the satellite, and Penny was taken hostage as Lori and the soldiers made their getaway. I'm really glad that a lot of you have been reading my story, and I will continue to work on it until it's done. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Oh, and if one of you PM's me after you read this chapter, I'll give you a sneak peak at the plot for my next story. Please review when you're done and enjoy.**

Chapter 14

_Time: 0600 hrs  
Area: somewhere in France  
Location: French military research facility_

David sat down on a detached wheel, looking off into the distance, Bolt was at his side, and Blonski was setting up shop nearby, placing his weapons on table, and taking a quick drink of liquor that he brought in a . It has been half an hour since Lori got away with both the satellite, and with Penny, he knew that she was taking them back to Calico's main hideout, and he was trying to think of a way to rescue her, but couldn't think of anything at the moment as he was recovering from the incident that had occurred. Bolt whimpered in sadness as he was upset that they took Penny as much as David was, feeling that he had failed his owner, and that Calico had won. David looked at him, knowing that he was hurt, and patted him on the head. Bolt looked up to him, and David gave a smile or reassurance to him, although he still felt angry on the inside.

"Don't worry Bolt" David said to him "I'm worried about her as much as you are, but I promise you I will get her back" Bolt was starting to look a little reassured, seeing how friendly he was with Penny, how he had been found of his owner ever since they first met him, and how she also liked him, but the dog was starting to like this guy as well. Soon they both heard Blonski walking to them from behind and turned around to see that he was carrying a canteen of water in one hand, and a bottle of scotch in another. He raised his arm that was holding the water canteen and threw it to David, who caught it as it came right to him.

"You'll need that to refuel" Blonski said to him. After hearing what he said, David unscrewed the top of the canteen, raised it to his lips, and took a few gulps of water from it, he was starting to feel better as the cold liquid came rushing down his throat.

"How's it going over there?" David asked Blonski.

"It's going good" he replied "I've set up shop here and have several more weapons in case they decide to come back"

"Well after they've just gotten away with what they came for, along with something extra, I doubt it" said David. Blonski looked at him in concern. He knew how David was feeling at the moment, and was attempting to try to make him feel better.

"Look David" Blonski said to him "I know you're upset about this, but she'll be ok"

"Ok?" David asked looking back on him in an angry tone "Ok? The girl that I had cared about just got captured, and Calico is probably going to use her father for whatever reason he needed him in the first place for that satellite, how's that for ok!" Blonski took a step back as David breathed heavily, after that, he calmed down a for a bit before he brought his head up to his forehead "Sorry Blonski, it's just, helping this girl feels like the only good thing I've ever done in my life, all those men that we killed over the years I found out were not as bad as they said they were, they probably had families too, and they're gone because of us"

"We all can't change the past" Blonski said to him "But I think that what you're doing for that girl might give you a different future"

"You ever felt that way" David said.

"Yeah" he replied "Before I trained you all, I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of, hurt a lot of people. But when I came in to train you and the rest of your team, I felt like I was doing something good, like I was preparing you for something better, but know I realize, that helping this girl was the thing I was preparing you for"

"Thanks" David replied "You always were a good teacher, and your skills have always come in handy for every one of us". Blonski smiled at the comment, until suddenly, he turned his head to the forest as if her were hearing something. David was curious as to what the matter was and turned to where he was facing.

"Did you hear that?" Blonski asked him.

"Hear what?" David asked. He didn't know what he was listening to until he finally heard what he was hearing. There were sounds of trucks on the nearby road and men shouting orders at each other.

"We've got company" Blonski said "Get back to the tent" he then started running back to where he had put his things, and David and Bolt soon followed him. Once they made it, David looked around the table to find a good gun to use, and spotted an M-14 assault rifle. He took the gun while Blonski took a sniper rifle. They all ran outside, with their guns raised, seeing that the newcomers had just come into view on the other side of the bridge.

"Blonski, you might wanna put your weapon down" David mentioned over to him "I don't think these guys are going to attack" he was right, as these people seemed to be American, judging by their uniforms. So both men lowered their weapons and David eased Bolt and told him not to attack. The soldiers soon noticed them as they went through the gates and soon started to walk towards them.

"It's alright!" David yelled to them "We're not a threat to you, we've just been staked out for a while, waiting for you guys to come" They revealed to be a U.S. special task group judging by their uniforms and high tech weaponry. One of the soldiers came up front and faced the two of them.

"Drop your weapons" the soldier said to them. David and Blonski obliged and threw both of their guns onto the ground so that they can show that they aren't a threat "Who are you, and what were you doing out here?"

"We're hunters" Blonski said to them "We noticed smoke coming from here and we decided to check it out" The soldier then noticed the stash of weapons that Blonski laid out back at the tent and started to look suspicious at the two men, suspecting that they may be lying.

"Well, it's not common for hunters to walk into a restricted area" the soldier said to them "And besides, those aren't the kind of weapons that an average hunter would carry, who are you two really?" David knew that they were caught and looked at the soldier.

"Take us to your commanding officer and we'll tell you everything you need to know" David said to the man.

"We'll secure this area first, and then you can see him" the soldier replied to him.

After a while, the task group and set up a perimeter around what was left of the facility and securing the area. David, Bolt, and Blonski had waited for a while to see the man who was in charge so that they could tell them whatever they wanted to know. As they sat by their area, a soldier walked up to them, and they all looked at him.

"He'll see you now" The soldier said to them.

"Took you boys long enough" Blonski replied. David smirked at his comment as they all got up and started to walk to another tent that had just been set up. They all stopped outside of the tent, and then proceeded to enter. Inside, they saw a desk with a man who looked to be in his forties. He had thin brown hair, a white shirt, and several other features including a gun belt that David could tell made him from a government agency. The man looked at the two of them, then down at Bolt, and then turned to the soldier.

"You're dismissed" he said to the soldier, who nodded before he exited the tent. He turned to David and Blonski and motioned them forward "Sit down" they both took a seat, and then faced both of them "Are you gonna tell me why you two are here?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself first" David asked the man.

"Of course" The man replied and held out his hand "Felix Lither, CIA"

"I'm David" he said shaking the man's hand "And this is Blonski" Felix shook hands with Blonski, and then he noticed the dog that was lying down right beside them on the mat.

"Who's your friend over there?" Felix asked looking at Bolt. David turned around and noticed Bolt as he did.

"That's Bolt" David said to him. After the introductions were done, Felix decided to start asking the two some questions.

"What are you two doing out here" Felix asked them. David was the first to answer.

"We've been tracking down a man by the name of Dr. Calico" said David. After he mentioned that name, Felix started to get even more suspicious thinking that they may be mercenaries.

"Funny thing" Felix said to them "Because we have been investigating Calico's organization for years, and I didn't hear that mercenaries were after them, so who sent you"

"Nobody sent us" David said to him "I've been after him myself, with some help, for something that Calico did to me"

"What do you mean?" Felix asked him. David then began to explain how he had been trained by Calico's organization to become a specialized assassin along with others to work for him, and showed him the tattoo on the back of his neck that he's had all his life. Then, he continued by saying how he and his team were set up in Shanghai and how one of them sold them out while the rest of his team were killed but he escaped. He then explained how he found Penny and Bolt, how he agreed to help them, their adventures across the globe, his attachment to Penny, and how they found Blonski and ended up here. What he didn't mention however, was how he was taken from his birthparents, and what Blonski told them when they had found him. David kept it to himself since he didn't want to share those thoughts for now. After he was done explaining everything, Felix was amazed, and felt bad for David, since he had gone through so much.

"I'm sorry to hear" Felix said.

"Don't be" said David. Felix was sitting down thinking about all of this, until he had an Idea.

"Since you're after Calcio as well, I was thinking maybe a deal could be made" Felix said to him. David was curious, as to what this deal was.

"What do you have in mind?" David asked him.

"If you help us get to Calico, we can provide assistance and backup for you" Felix said to him.

"You want our help?" David asked him.

"Yes" Felix replied "You two seem to know more about Calico than anybody else does, you know every base, every crime, and anyone that works for him, which could come in handy" David thought for a minute, he wouldn't feel comfortable helping someone else find Calico, but he had no other option, and they were running out of time. So he decided that helping them while they helped him would be the best thing to do.

"Alright, I guess I can help you" David said "What do you think Blonski" his friend turned to him, then back to Felix.

"Yes, it looks like because of the state we're in, we are definitely gonna need help" Blonski said to him "We're gonna have to bring Bolt too"

"Now why would we bring a dog?" Felix asked them.

"Trust me" David said to him "He's a lot handier than you think"

"Alright, it looks like we've got a deal then" Felix said to them.

"Yeah, but the only problem is I don't know where they took them" David said. Suddenly a soldier came into the tent, and the men turned to him.

"Sir, we found one enemy soldier that survived" the soldier said to them "What should we do with him?"

"Keep him alive" Felix said to him "He may have some information that may be useful"

"Yes sir" the man said before exiting the tent. Felix then got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.

"Well gentlemen" Felix said "It looks like we'll find out where they headed"

As soon as they got to the medical tent, the prisoner was already being treated for his wounds while some guards were watching him to make sure that he didn't try to escape. Felix then turned to David.

"Alright kid" Felix said to him "He's all yours" David nodded then went over to where the prisoner was resting, and sat down on the bed next to his.

"Well" the prisoner said in a weak voice "Lori did say that you always were hard to kill"

"Yeah" David said "You know my reasons, I could kill you right now, but the only reason that I am letting you live right now, is so you and I can have a little talk"

"Like I would ever talk to you" the prisoner said to him said to him. David suddenly threw a blow to the face in disgust, then pulled a gun off the table, and pressed in against the man's chin. The man pleaded for mercy, since he didn't want to be killed "Alright, alright, I'll talk"

"Good" David said to him "Where did they take the satellite and the girl?"

"They took them to one of his facilities, where they will use the satellite, Calico himself will be there"

"Where is this facility?" David asked.

"In the Swiss Alps" the prisoner said to him.

"Which mountain?" David asked him.

"I don't know" the prisoner said "But I do know the coordinates: 12, 43, 11" David listened carefully, and then turned to the group that was behind him.

"Did any of you get that down?" David asked them. One soldier had a pencil and a pad, and was writing down the information. He turned back to the prisoner.

"Thank you for sharing with us" David said to the prisoner.

"It won't matter for long" the prisoner said to him "After he takes over and kills both the professor and his daughter" David stopped, he knew that they were gonna kill both of them after it was done, and soon felt anger boiling inside of him. Then, he threw his fist out, and punched the soldier in the face hard, knocking him out cold.

"What did you do that for?" Felix asked him.

"Relax, I didn't kill him" David said "Besides, we have what we need"

"He's got a point" Blonski said to Felix, and soon felt that he was probably right.

"Get him out of here" Felix said to a few soldiers.

"Yes sir" one of them said before they rushed to the soldier, and proceeded to carry him away, where he will remain a prisoner. After this, David turned to Felix.

"Now, you said you were gonna help us" David said to him "So let's talk about how we'll get to that base"

**Alright, looks like they've now got some help, and know where they'll go next. I hope you guys liked it. There's only a few more chapter and the finale will be coming soon. I added another James Bond reference into the chapter which is the character of Felix, who in the films is a friend of James. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. The end will be near, so see you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, so when we last left David, he, Blonski, and Bolt were found be a task force of American special ops soldiers, led by C.I.A. agent Felix Lither who agrees to help them, and they find a prisoner who shares information with them, and David beats the prisoner out of anger after he taunts David by threatening Penny. I'm glad that this story is coming to an end, but that will be a few parts away. Originally, in the last chapter, it was that David shot and killed the prisoner, but after some of the controversy that I faced, I have altered it to tone it down for some of you readers, I just want to let you guys know. So anyway, I hope you guys like the results. As always, review when you're done, and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15

_Time: 0350 hrs.  
Area: Swiss Alps  
Location: Calico's main hideout base_

Penny was feeling at the moment that she was all alone. Ever since she had been taken hostage by Lori and some of Calico's men, they had taken her to Calico's main base in the Swiss Alps where they placed her in a prison cell with an electric collar strapped to her neck. The prison cell she was placed in was wide, dimly lit, and had a door that was made of indestructible glass. She was sitting on the hard, solid bed with thoughts racing through her mind. What are they gonna do to me? What is Calico doing with that satellite? Will I ever see my dad again? For all of these questions, she didn't know the answer to; all she hoped for were that Bolt and David were ok and that they will come for her. Suddenly, doors to the prison area's entrance opened, footsteps were heard, and Penny knew who it was. Lori had entered with two guards at her side.

"Wait here" Lori said to her men "I'll take care of this myself"

"Yes ma'am" they both said before stationing themselves between the entrances to the prison area. Lori continued to walk over to Penny's cell with a device in her hands. He father had given her the remote that controlled Penny's electric collar and would use it with lethal intention if Penny tried anything. Penny looked up to the door of her cell after Lori stopped in front of it.

"Well, well, is our guest enjoying her stay" Lori said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" Penny asked her.

"I've just come to let you know that in ten minutes, you will be brought up to the main deck to watch the final stages of my father's plan" Lori said informing her.

"What is he planning to do with it?" Penny asked her.

"That's none of your business" Lori said to her "You'll find out when you get up there"

"You know, by now David and Bolt are coming for me and my dad" Penny said to them "And when he gets here, you'll be sorry that you took me in the first place" Penny looked a Lori waiting for a response, but suddenly, Lori started to laugh in a sick way.

"You think that David is ever gonna come to you?" Lori asked her "Did he ever care about you?"

"Of course he did" Penny said to her.

"I've known him for years" Lori said to Penny "He's nothing but a selfless, cold blooded, ruthless killer, he's not gonna come for you" Penny knew that Lori was saying all the bad things about him, but she knew that David was better than that. She had seen his lighter side, and had cared about her.

"What you say is not going to change my perspective about him" Penny said to Lori.

"Well, it won't matter after the job is done and we've killed your father" Lori said. Penny suddenly felt a stab in her heart, they were gonna kill her father after this and she wouldn't see him again "And that dog of yours, you think he's so special, everything special about him came from a science experiment, he may seem powerful, but inside, he's just a little stupid mutt" after she said that, Penny was starting to get angry.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT BOLT!" Penny yelled at Lori when she charged straight at the door. When she hit the wall, she started pounding against the glass as if it would break and she would break out and beat the living daylights out of Lori. After banging on the door a number of times, Lori pressed the button on the device, and the shock collar shocked Penny, who screamed in pain as the electric device around her neck was sending pain throughout her body. Then, Lori took her finger off the button, deactivating the shock collar, and Penny fell down to the floor in exhaustion. Lori chuckled as Penny crawled on the floor and got back to her hard bead.

"So, what are you going to do now" Lori asked her. Penny wanted to open her mouth and give an answer, but she didn't know what to say "That's what I thought". Suddenly, a beeping sound was on Lori's wrist communicator and she smiled "Well, it looks like it's time for you to be brought up and to watch the show, guards, get her out of her cell and bring her up to the main deck" The guards nodded and ran over to Penny's prison cell. The guard opened the door and the two of them walked in a grabbed a weak Penny by both shoulder's, pulled her up off her feet, and proceeded to walk her out of the prison cell with Lori behind them. Penny was determined to stop whatever it is that he was planning to do, but at the same time she was scarred, not knowing what was going to be in store for her.

Once they arrived up on the deck, Penny got a good view of the surroundings. The deck was a large base of operations that had tones of computers and machines like the kinds for a mission control room for a space mission. In the center of the room, she saw Calico himself, with two of his cats, waiting for them to arrive. He turned around to see that his daughter and the guards have brought the prisoner that he was hopping for right on time.

"Ah, young Penny" the doctor said with a smile "It's good to see that you have finally arrived for the grand show"

"Calico" Penny said with anger "Where's my dad"

"He'll be up here soon" Calico replied "But in the meantime, we'll just get you strapped in and get you ready for his arrival, bring her over to the suspenders" the men brought Lori over to a set of cables that were at the back of the room that looked as if it were able to suspend a person from above. As they were hooking Penny up to the chair, she heard a voice that was coming from the speakers: Target alignment at, 20%. She also saw a screen that was showing a 3-d model of the satellite, targeting a certain area, and a map of the United States that was projected that had a target the satellite was pointed at on the eastern seaboard.

"What is this?" Penny asked him "You're just attacking America in cold blood"

"You are very short sighted" Calico said to her "You see this satellite is capable of controlling an entire countries power grid. In about 30 minutes, the satellite will direction itself onto the United States power grid, and will send an EMP blast that will knock it out and allow my armies to invade the country and make it my own, a country reborn. Then after that, I shall do the same to another country; say China, then the next, then many more. Soon, the entire planet Earth will be within my grasp." Penny was starting to come to realization, that this was Calico's plan this whole time, that her father knew how to operate this device, but she also knew that David would come for her, and after him.

"You know that he's coming for you" Penny said to Calico. The man turned to her and let out a small chuckle.

"David" Calico said to him "He was once one of my best men, but his betrayal was by his own choice, he and the others found something that they weren't supposed to see, and they paid the price for it" Penny knew that he was bluffing, as he felt that what David had discovered in Shanghai was his own doing, but he was wrong, as she was suspended and tied, she hoped that no matter where he is, David would come for her. As she was now suspended in the air with the area she was in turned dark, she heard the beeping of an elevator on the other side of the room and knew that it was the men who were bringing her father up.

_Meanwhile outside of the facility_

David, Bolt, Blonski, and Felix were in an army helicopter that was carrying a squad of troops, that was going to land in the facility once it was found, and attack, as well as four other army helicopters that carried more troops for backup.

"We should be getting close" Blonski said "Calico's main hideout should be about a few miles from here"

"How can we be sure it's hidden in a mountain?" Felix asked them over the noise.

"Once we get close to it, we'll launch a heat seeking missile at the side, which will expose it" David said "Plus, the entrance to the facility is a landing area that's on the top of the mountain, it will allow easy access to the facility"

"If you say so" Felix replied. As Felix was giving the final preparations to his troops, David looked at Bolt and gave him a quick wink before Bolt did the same.

"We're coming in on the facility" the pilot's said over by the front.

"Alright, get ready to fire the missile" Felix said to the pilot, who was readying the missile that would be launched from the side of the helicopter at any second.

_Back in the facility_

In the main control room of the facility, the elevator doors opened to reveal a group of men that were holding the professor who was restrained. As they walked to the center of the room, Calico turned around and a smile formed on his face.

"Ah, professor" Calico said to him "I'm so glad that you are able to make it up here, we just need you to put the final touches on this little plan.

"You know I would never do anything for you" The professor said to him. Calico walked over to him until he was right in front of him.

"Unless it was the only way, to save your little girls LIFE" Calico said to him while turning him to the side. The lights to Penny's area opened, and revealed her in her suspended state.

"Penny" the professor called out to his daughter who heard him.

"Daddy" Penny called out returning the call.

"Now" Calico said to him "Since I have proven my point, operate the satellite now or my men will open fire on your precious daughter". As he was saying this, a firing squad was forming in front of Penny, and was aiming their guns at her at the same time. Penny looked at her father with sad eyes before her father turned to Calico.

"You're a sick man" The professor said to him.

"Get used to it" Calico said to the professor "Now get to work" Calico pushed the professor to the front of the control center and gets him into the chair while a soldier guarded him. "When will the satellite be over Washington D.C.?"

"15 minutes" The professor replied to Calico.

"Good" Calico said to him "Continue to get the direction set and get the blast ready" As the professor was forced to make final preparations for the coordinates on the satellite, Penny started to yell at Calico in disgust.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Penny yelled at Calico "Do you hear me? My friends will be coming after you!" Calico's smile faded and turned around, he pressed the device on her electric collar to shut her up, and then after it was off, he turned to her.

"Your friends are nowhere near…" He said to him, but just before he was about to finish his sentence and loud explosion from outside was heard, and a rumbling shook the facility. Some people either fell down or were shaken by the rumbling. Once the rumbling stopped and the explosion went quiet, an alert siren was sound and a few red lights were flashing. A soldier ran up from the stairs and entered the room panting and exhausted from running. Calico, with a confused look on his face, turned to the soldier.

"What happened?" Calico demanded to the soldier.

"We've been hit by a missile sir" the soldier said to him "Several enemy helicopters are above the landing area and are landing their troops now" after the news was heard, Penny let a small smile on her face form.

"David, Bolt" she said softly to herself. Calico was worried, knowing that they were going to come for her and her father, and turned to the soldier.

"Get back up there, no matter what you do, make sure that they don't get here!" Calico said to the soldier.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied before running back up to the landing area. Then, Calico turned to a few other soldiers.

"Get me to a safe area, and make sure that the professor is still at work" He ordered the men, as he was rushing off to his safe room, the troops went back to watching Penny, and make sure the professor was still working on the satellite.

Meanwhile, back on the landing area, the helicopters were continuing to land their troops. Mini guns that were on the copters were providing cover fire for the landing troops so that they wouldn't get hit. David and Blonski were shooting their guns away at coming enemy soldiers that were coming in from the entrance while Bolt performed charge attacks on some of them that were blocking their way. Once the landing area was cleared, David looked at the group, who only suffered minor casualties, and then turned to the entrance.

"Alright let's move in" David said to everybody. He proceeded to enter the doors to the facility with Bolt, Felix, Blonski, and a small group of troops following him to make their way through to the main control room, while the other troops spread out to the rest of the facility.

In the control room, several men were still watching Penny while one guard still had his gun pointed at the professor. Suddenly, the door burst open, and the guard watching the professor was struck down by a bullet. The other men turned to the door, but David quickly took them down with gun fire. After that was taken care of, the group spread out through the room, some were checking the area to secure it, while David ran over to where Penny was after he noticed it.

"Penny" David said in relief.

"David" Penny said with a smile before she saw Bolt as well "Bolt" the dog gave one bark of joy before David went over to free Penny from her restraints. Once she was free, she immediately hugged David, and he returned the hug.

"I knew you would come for me" Penny said to him.

"You think I'd forget about you" David said with a smirk.

"We don't have much time" Penny said "Calico is going to use the satellite to take out the U.S. power gird so his armies can invade the country; I'm not sure how we can stop it" David thought for a little bit until he had an Idea, he went over to the professor who was relieved to see Penny was alright.

"Can you de-orbit the satellite?" David asked the professor.

"Yes, but it's going to take time" The professor said to him.

"Do your best" said David "We'll keep you covered" he then turned to the squad of troops "Guys, protect the professor, make sure nobody gets to him, we need to buy him time in order to de-orbit the satellite" the men nodded and started to form a protective Barrier around the professor. David went over to Penny, and took out the Walther PPK that he got for her "You're gonna need this" she smiled as she took the gun. Suddenly, a group of enemy soldiers came in, and started to shoot at the area, the soldiers, Blonski, David, and Penny all took cover and started to shoot the soldiers while they were still protecting the professor. Penny was starting to improve on her shot, as she took down a couple of men with ease. Soon, more soldiers were starting to come in, and an Idea popped into her head.

"Bolt, stare" she said to her dog. Bolt saw that she had her attention on the ceiling, which had a large metal suspender on the top. He fired his laser eyes straight at it, and after it cut its way through, the whole thing fell down on top of the enemies, and the shooting from the enemy stopped, since they were either dead or knocked out cold. Then, an angry shout an a hit of metal caught everybody's ear as David went over to the professor.

"What's wrong" David asked the professor.

"They must have changed the access code to the satellite, I can't seem to redirect it or control it"

"Is there another way?" asked David.

"There's a secondary control area on the other side of the facility" The professor said to him "You can stop it there and cause it to reenter the Earth's atmosphere"

"Alright, I'm going to that control area" David said.

"I'm coming with you" Penny said to him "And so is Bolt"

"You're heading back to the landing area" David said to her.

"But we can help" Penny said in protest.

"No, I need to do this alone" David said to her. Penny was starting to frown, but David went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be back" He then reloaded his gun, and set off to stop the satellite, and take possibly take care of a few other things as well.

**Phew, another long chapter, it took me a while but I've got it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, since it did have plenty of action. I only have one more chapter to go and possibly an epilogue, and then I'll finally be done. As always, please review, and I will update soon, until next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok, so here is the final chapter for Game of Vengeance before the possible epilogue. I have had a good time working on this story, it's taken six months now, but I still had fun working on it. This will have some things that you would expect, and a few things at the end that may surprise you. Anyway, I hope you guys like my results, review as always, and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 16

_Location: Swiss Alps  
Area: Calico's secret hideout  
Time: Unknown_

As fire was burning in large areas of the facility, David was running as fast as he can to get to the secondary control area so that he will be able to stop the satellite from taking out the U.S. power grid. He had left Penny and Bolt with Blonski, Felix, the professor, and the squad of troops, other troops were planting explosives around the facility so that when they were at a safe distance, they would destroy the facility. As he was running through the hallways, he could hear sounds of gunshots, and knew that by the sound of them, the special ops troops were winning. After running through the hallway, he found himself facing a room that had the words 'Secondary Control Room' on the front of the door. He opened it to reveal a large room, with walls that were plainly glass windows that revealed that the room was suspended with metal pillars over a steep hill that led to the bottom of the mountain. He looked around until he saw a computer that was in the center of the room that was the secondary control section. David rushed over to the computer and saw that there were only 6 minutes left before the satellite would be positioned over its target and the power grid would be hit. He went to the control panel and started to work on it, but before he could do anything else with it, he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Stop right where you are" Somebody said from behind him. He turned around slowly to reveal none other than Lori with the golden gun pointed straight at him. David held his hands up and knew that he had nowhere else to go.

"So this is what your father gives you?" David asks Lori "A life of killings and murder?"

"Shut up" Lori said to him "My father loves me more than anything else in the world"

"And you're helping him take over the entire earth" David said to him "We were friends Lori, all these years, all those adventures, they were our friends to"

"I never was your friend" Lori said to him "I was just playing along and looking after you guys to make sure that you and the other's wouldn't get into trouble. You think I was with you guys because I liked you?"

"You were always there for us" David said to her "I always thought that you were helpful to us, but now, I see a good reason why you bailed out on us"

"I don't care what you say, I'm not gonna change my mind about this" Lori said "Think about it, we could rule the entire planet, have whatever we want whenever we want"

"Still like your father huh" said David "I'd rather take you down then make me rejoin you"

"So be it" Lori said coldly. After a few tense minutes of silence, Lori fired her gun, but David quickly dodged the bullet as it hit a metal bar. As Lori knew that she didn't have time to reload, she just put the gun in her holster and took a fighting stance, David did the same. During their training, they were both skilled in hand to hand fighting, they had always tried to best each other during training to be the best, but this would be a lot deadlier and more brutal than their fights in the past. Suddenly, Lori started to charge straight at David, he charged towards her as well, once they were close to each other, they threw their fists at each other, both of them missing, and the fight had begun. They were throwing fists and kicks at each other that both ended up being blocked or missed and flew through the air. David was tough and skilled in aggressive fighting and strength, but Lori was fast and quick on her feet, a very deadly combination. Then, Lori pulled out a switchblade, and pressed the button on it that flipped out the knife. Soon, she was slashing at David attempting to kill him with the knife while he was dodging them head on. After one throw of the knife, David felt a sharp pain on the side and he pulled back and saw that he had received a large cut on the side, but that didn't stop him from pulling out of the fight. He charged back at Lori who continued to slash him with the knife while attempting to throw other ferocious and fast attacks on him. They both stopped after they pushed each other backwards, but continued to face each other, waiting for the next strike to come.

"Not bad" Lori said to David while breathing heavily "Not bad at all"

"We both had a good teacher" said David.

"You mean Blonski?" Lori said to David. Suddenly, David charged at her again, and they resumed their fight while they were still talking.

"He cared for all of us like a family member" said David after he dodged a few punches.

"He was just doing his job" Lori said to him while throwing attacks "Calico had paid him to train all of us, and that's what he did"

"But he cared for us" David said "And we all cared for each other as friends"

"I'm not your friend, and I never was!" Lori yelled at him. As the fight raged on, Lori was starting to get the advantage on David since she was faster. Soon, David had cuts and bruises on many parts of his body and was starting to feel as if his whole body was about to give out. Lori, with the bloody knife in her hands formed an evil smile around her face. She had David weakened and cornered and knew that he had nowhere else to run. David felt that he was just about finished, but when his body hit the wall, David noticed that he had probably hit an electrical box, which gave him an Idea.

"So I guess this is where it all ends" Lori said with a smirk "Goodbye David, it's been real fun and all" suddenly, she lunged out with the knife in her hands and was going to stab David. Then, as if on cue, David dropped down as the knife was heading straight towards him and it hit the electric box instead. Lori still had a tight grip on the knife, so when it hit the electric circuit, it sent an electric shock straight to her body. Lori cried out as she was being electrocuted, and after it stopped, she started to fall to the ground, and her body rolled over to the edge of a walkway and fell off. David watched as the motionless Lori started to roll down the snowy mountain until her body wouldn't be seen again.

"Looks like that was a proper goodbye" David said to himself. With that taken care of, David rushed back over to the secondary control computer where he repositions the satellite to strike at the facility itself while it would reenter the atmosphere. After taking care of the satellite, David knew that there was one more person to take care of, Calico, the man who used him then left him for dead after he had enough. He knew that he would be heading to an escape area to flee and knew that it shouldn't happen, so he took out his gun, cocked it up, and headed off to find the man that he was looking for.

In a secret hangar area, Calico was with a few guards that were escorting him to a private helicopter so that he could make his escape. The chopper was all fueled up and ready to go, suddenly, gunshots rang out, and the guards that were with Calico dropped dead on the floor. Calico, surprised by this, turned around to see none other than his own assassin.

"Give it up Calico" David said as he still had his gun pointed at him "It's all over" Calico turned with sneer and faced him.

"None of this is over" Calico said to him "Not while I'm still standing"

"That's not gonna last very long" David said as he cocked the gun.

"Now don't be too hasty" Calico said to him "Why must we fight now?"

"You lied to us all of these years just so you could keep us from learning the truth" David said to him "You took us away from our real families, and used us as pawns in your own game"

"You're lying" Calico said to him "I took you all away because I saw greatness in all of you; I was creating the perfect group of soldiers, ones that bring pride to the world, ones that follow orders, ones that would eventually be viewed as hero's"

"You made us murder people that we realized weren't a threat at all" David said to him.

"To me they were" said Calico "I just simply needed them out of the way so that I would continue my work. Think of everything we could have, anything at our finger tips. Besides, I could still use a right hand man if you want" he raised out his hand "What do you say, for the world?" David knew that he was offering him a chance to be his assassin again, but after everything that had happened, he wouldn't take any chances. A gun shot was heard, and Calico's eyes went wide. He slowly looked down to see that David had but a bullet right close to his chest. The gun was in David's hand and was still smoking; Calico looked back up to him.

"No, for me" David said to him answering his offer. Calico was shocked by this and soon started to clutch his wound as he slowly started to lower himself to the ground. Still alive, he started to push himself backwards towards his escape helicopter, but David was slowly walking towards him, intending to put another bullet in him once he stopped. David had a glare on his face as he came closer to him as Calico struggled to get away while covering his wound. Calico finally stopped as he got to the landing platform, but couldn't stand up because of the wound. David looked down on him, as the man who had betrayed him and left him for dead was lying on the floor in a bloody mess.

"I just missed your heart" David said to him softly. He raised his gun preparing to deliver the killing blow until suddenly, a voce called out to him.

"Stop!" David turned around and saw Penny and Bolt running towards him.

"What are you doing here" David said to her "You should be with the others"

"I changed my mind" Penny said to him "I understand that you're angry, you have every right, but don't kill him, we can give him over to the military where they can lock him away for the rest of his life"

"Why" David said to him "If I let him live then he'll haunt me forever"

"I know that" Penny said "But you have to let go of the past, it will only make things worse" David had the urge to kill Calico where he was, but the begging from Penny and the look in her eyes. So he turned over to Calico, who was still alive, but just barley, raised his gun, and then dropped it to the ground right next to him.

"Calico" David said to him "I have every reason why I want to kill you right now, but I'm not. I'm letting you go just this once, but I'm gonna give you a warning. If you ever come back and try to harm anybody close to me, then I will kill you" David turned around and walked towards Penny, but Calico crept over to David's gun and picked it off the ground, pointing it towards him. David stopped as he heard Calico cock the weapon, and Penny was in a state of worry, preparing to rush to David's aid if he got shot.

"My boy" Calico said "This decision you made has just cost you your life" he pulled the trigger, but instead of the gun firing, there was only a click. He pulled the trigger again, and it just did nothing and made a click sound again. Calico soon realized that David emptied the gun, as David takes the clip out of his pocket and raises it in the air to reveal it. Penny sighed in relief.

"You failed" David said to him. Then, in the quick of a flash, he turned around, took out another gun that he was keeping with him and delivered a final shot to Calico, killing him. David smiled as he turned around to face Penny, who was relieved and shocked at the same time.

"What was that about?" Penny asked him "And what do you mean by 'he failed'?"

"It was a test" David told her "I was testing him to see if he could be trusted and would listen to my warning, and he apparently failed. You're not mad are you?"

"No" Penny said to him "I'm just surprised; besides, I know that you would only use your skills for the right reasons"

"I know" David said "Thank you for making me realize that" Bolt came over and gave David a few quick licks before settling down "And you too boy" He turned to Penny and smiled, but just as they were about to move in for another kiss, a rumbling was heard, and then a voice on the loudspeaker came up: _Warning, system failure throughout the facility, all hands evacuate._

"We gotta get out of here" Penny said to him.

"Not a problem" David said "I ordered the helicopter to pick us up at this spot in case I came here" They looked up, and sure enough, a military helicopter came along with Blonski, Felix, The professor, and a few others inside. The door was slid open, and they knew that now was the time to go. David, Penny, and Bolt ran towards the edge of the platform and jumped all together towards the doors of the helicopter, and landed inside the helicopter successfully, just before the whole facility faced system failure and suddenly exploded, engulfing the landing area and the entire area in flames, luckly the helicopter was away when the explosion happened. Inside the helicopter, David, Penny, and Bolt looked around the helicopter area and got up, relieved that they made it out. Penny turned to her own father and smiled, she quickly went over to him, and gave him the tightest hug that she could ever give to her father.

"That sure is nice" Felix said to David who was sitting next to him "Families getting back together again" David felt a little bit of pain as he has yet to find his real family.

"Yeah" David said "Too bad I don't have my family"

"You know, it's funny" Felix said to him.

"What" asked David curiously.

"Your name kind of reminds me of my lost son" Felix said to him.

"Why, what happened to him?" asked David.

"He was just a baby when he disappeared from us" Felix said to him "It was as if he was just taken, in the blink of an eye"

"Really" David said, surprised by this "I forgot to mention in my story that Calico had taken us from our real birthparents so that he could train us, and Blonski said that their parents were military officers" Just then, he paused, he suddenly thought of something that he hadn't thought of and slowly turned around to Felix, who was listening to what David was saying and started thinking the same thing as well "What was your son's name"

"His name was David" Felix answered. After he said that, they both slowly started to come to a realization that they hadn't realized in years.

"Dad?" David said softly, wondering if he may have finally found his actual father.

"Son" Felix answered to him. Once that was answered, both men sat in disbelief, with a feeling of joy inside David.

"I don't believe it" David said as he started to smile.

"It's really you" Felix said smiling as well. Then, both of them embraced with a big hug, father and son being reunited at last "We thought we'd never see you again" when Felix said we, David knew that there were others in his family, after hugging for a while, David turned to Penny, who was smiling.

"I told you you'd find your real family someday" Penny said to him.

"I guess you're right then" David said to her "And I have a little something for you"

"What?" Penny asked him. David took Penny's arms, and pulled her into the most passionate kiss that he could give her; Penny felt a warm pleasure in her body and soon gave in to the kiss. After the kiss lasted for what felt like forever, suddenly, Bolt jumped up on them, barking happily, and licking both of them. As this was happening, David knew that he was no longer an assassin, that he had found a new life to live, with new family, new friends, and someone that he loved. He kept those thoughts in mind as the helicopter flew away from the mountains.

**Alright, so it looks like a happy ending. I'm gonna include a little epilogue that's gonna come next very shortly. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, as always, please review. The story is not over yet, just one more to go.**


	18. Epilogue

**Alright, so here is the epilogue for "Game of Vengeance" and the end of my story. Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

Epilogue

_Time: 0621  
Location: United States  
Area: Rural countryside  
Two Months Later_

It has been over two months since the attack on the facility in Switzerland, and the death of Doctor Calico. David had been reunited with his family that he hasn't seen or know in such a long time. Penny's father decided to move to the countryside so that he could spend more time with Penny, and David's father Felix did the same so that David could be with Penny, knowing how much he loved her. The placed they moved to was great, the grass was calm and grown, there were hills and trees as far as the eye can see, and as far as anybody knew, the area was calm and peaceful. Of course, David knew that his dead squad members weren't alive to know the truth or see their real families, so Felix ordered the men to recover the dead bodies and bring them to him. David decided to bury them in an area that was near his family's house as a way to remember them by, which they felt was the right thing. David and Penny were seeing each other every day, they attended a local school that was nearby, and he would spend time with her and Bolt a lot, which they both liked a lot.

It was late at night, and the sun was going down. David was on a motor bike that he got and was riding up a hill that had four gravestones that were all line up facing forward, and was right next to a big tree. David stopped the bike nearby the tree and walked over to where the gravestones were. David looked at them with sadness, but knew that they were in a better place now.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't get to see your families" David said to the graves "But we've all had a good run over the years, you guy were great friends to me"

"They were" Penny said from behind him. David turned around and saw Penny along with Bolt walking up the hill towards him. David smiled as they came up, as Bolt looked at the graves and back and David while he came over beside him, Penny looked at the graves and put an arm around David to comfort him.

"I know you miss them" Penny said to him "But there are some things that we have to let got and look forward to"

"I know" David said to him "And you were the one who showed me what I could do with my skills besides killing"

"It's nothing" Penny said to him.

"To me it isn't" David said to her "To me, it's everything" Penny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while Bolt gave one quick bark. After sitting and laying in the grass for a few minutes, David looked at his watch and turned over to Penny and Bolt as he got up "I've got to go, mom will probably have dinner on the table at any minute" Penny and Bolt got up as well.

"Yeah I got to go to" Penny said to him "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" David said to him. Bolt was looking a Penny excitingly, and was wagging his tail while he had his tongue out.

"What do you say Bolt" Penny said to the dog in a playful tone "You wanna go back home huh, you wanna go back home" the dog barked two times "Well let's go them" Penny so ran up the hill with Bolt, racing to get back to the house. David smiled as he watched them go and got onto his motorcycle. He started it up and headed back home, where his family was waiting for him.

**The End**

**In Loving Memory of**

**Sam Sokol**

**1941 – 2012**

**That's it, the story is finally over. In case you guys didn't know, this man I'm honoring was my grandfather, who died in September last year after fighting a three year battle against cancer. He was a great man to me, and he will be missed. I just want to say thank you to all of those who read and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me and I hope you guys read future stories that will come. So until next time, so long readers.**


End file.
